Her Eyes
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie pour les Cullen. Tout se passe normalement jusqu'à ce que Bella rencontre ce regard, celui qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années.../ 7 ans après Révélation : Ren/Jake, POV neutre, développement personnages Es/C, Ro/E, A/J, E/B
1. Prologue

**Une nouvelle fic ;)**

**Je n'abandonne pas pour autant l'autre :)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, sauf quelques personnages nés sur mon clavier :)**

**Résumé : Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie pour les Cullen. Tout se passe bien, Edward est sur les nerfs par rapport à Renesmée et Jacob, le père hyper protecteur, mais Bella est là pour tempérer. C'est alors que celle-ci rencontre _ce_ regard, celui qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années... **

**Voici le prologue, le chapitre 1 va suivre :)**

**OOO**

Des années les séparaient et pourtant, elles savaient. C'était tout ce qui comptait à présent, nul ne pourrait l'arrêter, nul ne pourrait l'empêcher de la protéger.

**OOO**

**Pour être court, pire que tout xD**

**Mais voilà ^^ En dire plus, ça aurait été en dire trop :)**

**Bref, à bientôt ;)**

**Joyeux Noël**

**Bisous **

**Nyah-Cullen**


	2. Chapter 1

**Le premier chapitre ;)**

**POV : Neutre**

**_Pitchoune-and-Pitchounette_ : Merci ;) J'irai quand j'aurai une minute à moi :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Renesmée était désormais en âge d'aller au lycée, elle n'avait que sept ans mais en paraissait déjà dix-huit. Les Cullen, après quelques années d'études à Dartmouth, avaient décidé de tout recommencer à zéro dans une nouvelle ville, à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ils choisirent une plus grande ville, en clin d'oeil à celle où ils avaient vécu des aventures extraordinaires : Grand Forks, dans le Dakota du Nord. Carlisle allait travailler à l'hôpital, Esmé s'occupait de la maison et tout le reste irait au lycée. Un nouveau mensonge avait été mis en place pour inclure Bella, Nessie et Jacob : Bella, Emmett et Alice étaient frères et soeurs, les deux filles étaient de fausses jumelles qu'Esmé avaient eu à dix-huit ans, Emmett un an auparavant. Au départ, tout le monde s'était opposé à cette histoire, trop invraisemblable, mais au final, personne n'en avait trouvé de mieux, elle avait été adoptée. Puis Rosalie et Jasper avaient été adoptés par les Cullen, il y avait de cela cinq ans, leurs parents qui avaient été leurs amis étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Ensuite étaient venus les Masen, Renesmée et Edward, avec qui la famille s'était liée avant de déménager et Jacob Black, un orphelin que Carlisle avait sauvé de la mort et qui l'avait ému. Chacun des Cullen espéré ne pas avoir à raconter et à expliquer l'histoire à des humains.

La ville était plus grande que Forks, le lycée aussi par conséquent, ce qui s'avérerait plus simple pour se fondre dans la foule des étudiants. Cependant, on connaît les Cullen et leur physique de mannequin, se fondre dans la masse n'était pas facile pour des gens pareils. De plus Alice venait d'avoir une idée qui ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche.

- Bella ! Dis-moi que tu vas le mettre !

- Non, Alice, c'est trop... Ce n'est pas moi.

- Mais si voyons ! Il faut qu'on soit irréprochable pour notre premier jour.

- On est physiquement parfait de nature, Alice. Nous sommes des vampires.

- Et alors, on peut bien être à la mode ?

Bella soupira et finit par accepter. Maintenant, Alice devait convaincre le reste de la famille, Jasper était dans sa poche, Rosalie adorait la mode et Emmett la suivrait. Par contre, pour les trois restants, ce serait une autre affaire. Edward accepterait sûrement avec un peu de harcèlement made in Alice, mais Nessie était un vrai garçon manqué, toujours à traîner dans la forêt avec Jacob, à faire la course ou à chasser.

Alice était partie pour éplucher ses catalogues en quête des tenues parfaites pour les deux chasseurs quand elle eut une vision. A peine revenue à elle-même, un grand sourire barra son visage et Edward, assis dans le salon à regarder un match de baseball avec les garçons, se leva et la rejoignit pour l'empêcher de mettre ses plans à exécution.

- Soit raisonnable enfin !

- Edward ! Je veux juste que tout soit parfait...

- Oui mais là c'est pousser le vice un peu loin, te rappelles-tu que nous souhaitons passer inaperçus ? Avec ton plan, ce sera peine perdue.

- Mais pas du tout, je veux juste une entrée...

- ... Fracassante. C'est non, Alice.

- Edwaaard !

Mais celui-ci allait déjà prévenir Carlisle, pour avoir un peu de soutient. Jasper, ce n'était même pas la peine de lui parler, il dirait oui et à peine Alice lui demanderait avec un sourire, il retournerait sa veste, comme chacun des hommes présents le ferait pour sa moitié.

Carlisle rit lorsqu'Edward lui annonça le projet du lutin de la famille, il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir réellement affaire à des enfants et pas à des vampires âgés de plus de cent ans pour certains. Il décida de ne pas s'en mêler, de toutes façons, entrée fracassante ou pas, les Cullen se feraient remarquer en quelques secondes.

Bien évidemment, Alice convoqua tout le monde dans le salon et exposa sa vision : le jour de la rentrée, deux voitures entreraient dans le parking, l'une amènerait les quatre filles et l'autre les quatre garçons. Ils devraient se garer près les uns des autres et sortir des voitures de concert puis se rejoindre et former les quatre couples habituels, Alice était excitée par cette perspective, voyant les regards surpris et admiratifs des autres élèves.

- Anonymat ? C'est un mot étranger à Alice, Bella, dit Edward.

- Pff... Rabat-joie. Regarde les points positifs, au moins tout sera clair pour les humains, nous les filles sommes prises et vous, les garçons, êtes pris !

- Oui, mais ça pourrait donner de mauvaises idées à Nessie..., grogna-t-il.

Renesmée et Jacob n'avaient pas répondu à l'appel d'Alice, ils ne répondaient presque jamais, toujours fourrés ensemble. Oh mais il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux, Renesmée ne pensait à rien d'autre, même si elle sentait que des papillons voletaient dans son ventre quand Jacob la prenait dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas pourquoi et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Edward était très fier de sa petite fille pour ça, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'aimait pas le plan d'Alice : la population pourrait croire que Renesmée et Jacob sortaient ensemble et un idiot pourrait exprimer sa pensée à haute voix, histoire de faire réfléchir la petite dernière de la famille Cullen sur le sujet.

- Oh arrête, Edward. Un jour ou l'autre, ta fille fera avec Jacob ce que tu fais tout les soirs avec Bella, murmura Alice avec un sourire qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage.

Edward grommela en se levant et monta dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas envie d'une confrontation avec Alice, si elle le provoquait c'est qu'elle voyait qu'elle allait gagner. Bella le rejoignit pour le calmer, Nessie se rendrait compte de quelque chose et poserait des questions à son retour si elle voyait son père de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon alors ? Reprit Alice, qui ne s'était pas laissée démonter. On le fait ou pas ?

Jasper acquiesça, Emmett haussa les épaules puis hocha la tête en voyant le sourire que lançait Rosalie à Alice, c'était donc voté, ils faisaient comme Alice disait. Celle-ci le hurla à Edward et Bella, même s'ils connaissaient sûrement déjà la réponse et ce fut ce moment que Jake et Nessie choisirent pour arriver. Le Loup portait la demi-vampire sur son dos, elle riait aux éclats, des feuilles et des brindilles dans sa chevelure bronze. Il ne portait qu'un mini-short, plus simple à transporter lorsqu'il se transformait, laissant apparaître sa musculature de Dieu vivant ( *_ Rappelez-vous de New Moon, mesdemoiselles :D_ ). Renesmée le tenait par le cou, ses mains effleuraient son torse et elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, elle était pourtant la seule. Tout le monde craignait une crise d'Edward à propos de la relation d'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec le Loup et qui risquait à tout moment de se transformer en relation amoureuse.

- On est en retard, Alice ? Demanda Renesmée en haussant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais tout te résumer.

Et Alice s'embarqua dans ses explications, l'attention de sa nièce se porta sur les détails de la pièce au bout de quelques secondes. Renesmée avait été élevée comme une enfant, dans une insouciance permanente et tout le monde se demandait ce que ce mélange détonnant aller faire au lycée. Carlisle avait bien dit à Edward de la rendre plus adulte mais pour lui, elle était et serait à jamais sa petite fille qu'il voudrait garder près de lui comme un bébé. Bella laissait faire, comme toujours, parce qu'après tout, elle ne voyait pas le mal, Renesmée aurait toute l'éternité pour se confronter aux malheurs du monde et devenir une adulte.

- Bon, on rentrera ce soir vers... Euh... 20h ça va ? Se risqua Nessie.

- 19h. Vous devez manger puis dormir, c'est demain la rentrée. Je pense que tes parents seront d'accord avec moi. Je vais faire les boutiques !

Alice ne s'étendit pas plus, voyant très bien qu'elle allait encore en dire trop pour intéresser Renesmée, et que cela ne servirait à rien. Le lutin prit son chevalier servant par la main et se dirigea vers le garage où les voitures des Cullen étaient entreposées. Renesmée et Jacob repartirent courir, la maison qu'avaient acheté les Cullen se situait en bordure de forêt, comme la villa de Forks. D'ailleurs, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, à peu près la même disposition des pièces, un étage en plus pour plus d'espace pour chacun. Juste la décoration différait, puisque les époques aussi. C'était Esmé qui s'en était chargée, faisant son maximum pour que cela correspondît aux goûts de chacun et vue la réaction qu'ils avaient eu en découvrant leurs chambres, elle avait réussi.

- Et nous, commença Emmett, on fait quoi ?

- Ce que sont en train de faire Edward et Bells.

Emmett haussa un sourcil et tendit l'oreille. Ah oui, ça il aimait bien. Il répondit par un sourire à celui que lui lançait Rosalie et l'entraîna à toute vitesse dans leur chambre. Carlisle, qui travaillait dans son bureau, se pinça l'arrête du nez en étouffant son rire, ils ne changeraient donc jamais ! Et d'un côté, c'était tant mieux.

- Tu crois que ce sac plaira à Bella ? Il lui faut un beau sac pour aller en cours... Qu'elle ne soit pas la seule Cullen à se balader avec une loque ! S'exclama Alice en montrant à Jasper un sac Vanessa Bruno anthracite.

- Pourquoi pas ? Et Renesmée, elle ira avec quoi ?

- Exact ! Aah qu'ils me donnent du travail !

Alice se dirigea vers la caisse et au dernier moment fit demi-tour pour prendre la taille au-dessus du même sac, au moins Bella pourrait y mettre toutes ses affaires. Puis elle entraîna Jasper dans toutes les boutiques à la recherche du sac de cours parfait pour la petite Nessie et se rappela qu'il y avait Jacob, donc c'était reparti pour un tour. Jasper portait les paquets et bien entendu, à chaque fois que le lutin passait devant une vitrine, il fallait s'y arrêter parce qu'il y avait toujours un « truc que j'ai pas et qu'il me faut absolument ! ».

- Jasper, aide-moi. Je ne sais pas quoi leur prendre... Ils ne viennent jamais faire les boutiques ! Va les chercher, s'il te plaît...

- Alice. Je pense que Renesmée et Jacob se foutent du sac que tu vas leur acheter.

- Peut-être, dit-elle, vexée, mais je ne m'en fous pas, moi. Mon entrée va être ratée !

Elle commença à marcher droit devant elle en faisant la moue et au bout de vingt mètres, elle se tourna vers Jasper et fronça les sourcils de façon à lui dire : « Bon, tu viens ? », et il arriva, tout sourire. Alice, capricieuse et acheteuse compulsive par nature. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle rentra à la villa après quatre heures de shopping, elle avait de quoi habiller tout le monde pour le lendemain et s'habiller elle-même pour le mois suivant.

- Tu te rends compte ? Notre bébé a sept ans... Et elle vient au lycée avec nous. Bientôt elle sera mariée, mère de famille et on ne la verra plus ! Se lamenta Edward. Mais je ne laisserai pas Jacob mener à bien ses plans...

- Edward... Jacob s'est imprégné d'elle, il ne fera rien qui puisse la contrarier. Il faudra leur laisser du temps, nous ne pourrons pas tout empêcher, mon amour. Quand ils s'aimeront, quand elle aura réaliser ses sentiments pour lui, nous devrons nous incliner...

- Mais Bella ! Il faudra bien les surveiller et...

- Oui, pendant un temps, mais tout comme nous avons été surveillés, nous sommes désormais indépendants.

Edward grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, même pour des oreilles de vampire. Même si sa relation avec Jacob s'était largement améliorée, ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour, il avait espéré que Bella le renverrait, le jour où elle avait appris l'imprégnation, mais non, elle avait tenté de l'attaquer puis tout s'était mieux passé.

Le couple se fixait, quelques années de mariage, et pourtant, ils ne se lassaient pas alors que d'autres ne tenaient même pas une année. Edward passa ses doigts de marbre sur le dos de Bella, retirant à mesure le drap qui couvrait à peine son corps nu, elle aurait rougi si elle pouvait encore. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il ne leur en fallut pas plus...

- Il va falloir rentrer, Nessie.

- Jake ! Non, on reste, tant pis si on arrive en retard. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils nous attendaient pour manger...

Jacob soupira, il exécutai toujours la volonté de la jeune fille, ses yeux chocolats la faisaient fondre et lorsqu'elle lui souriait, il sentait son coeur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. Il gardait tout cela pour lui, Edward l'aurait tué s'il avait su. Il ne l'avouait pas non plus à Nessie, de peur de sa réaction, elle semblait trop insouciante, loin de tout les problèmes de coeur, ce qui était faux. Renesmée souffrait en silence depuis près de trois mois, elle se retenait chaque fois qu'elle était près de Jacob, elle faisait de son mieux pour que tout parût naturel, elle cachait ses pensées à son père de son mieux, demandait à sa mère un peu d'intimité derrière son bouclier, mais cela n'empêchait pas son trouble. Là, elle était dans les bras de Jacob, il commençait à faire frais mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle était trop bien. Elle leva son visage vers celui de Jacob, chacun avait une envie irrépressible d'embrasser l'autre, aucun n'oserait de peur de brusquer l'autre.

- Tu as l'air morose, Nessie.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école !

- Pourquoi ?

Nessie se rendit compte qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit, à chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait en présence de Jacob, même la plus innocente au départ prenait un sens caché qui lui faisait tout bizarre dans le bas-ventre.

- Comme ça, on va devoir travailler et on ira moins chasser.

- Oui, mais je te le jure, nous continuerons à nous promener tous les deux dans les bois.

Et en disant cela, Jacob ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue, il avait évité de justesse le cou, ouf. Elle respira lourdement pendant quelques secondes, tentant en vain de se contrôler. Elle se tourna vers lui et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes, avide de désir.

- On y va, finit-elle par dire, horriblement gênée.

Ils se levèrent et partirent en courant vers la villa Cullen, en essayant de penser à autre chose pour ne pas éveiller la colère d'Edward.

**OOO**

**Je sais, je sais, on ne voit pas encore _le_ personnage, mais il n'y arrivera pas avant le chapitre 2 ou le chapitre 3 car même si ma fiction est centrée sur cette histoire, j'avais aussi envie de développer un peu tous les personnages qui n'ont pas pu l'être ( par exemple Jasper (L) ) parce que tout était du point de vue de Bella ^^ **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, lâchez vous en reviews ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :)**

**_Onja_ : Le narrateur n'est personne en particulier, c'est un point de vue neutre et omniscient, c'est moi en quelque sorte x) **

**_Malfoy Funambule_ : Mdr oui gros blablatage xD Merci de me lire ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Être seul était quelque chose que Jasper appréciait, loin de toute civilisation, de tout sentiment humain, il ressentait enfin le calme. Parfois Alice venait avec lui, même souvent, tout simplement parce qu'elle lui faisait un bien fou, elle était calme et se « reposait » dans ses bras, sans bruit, sans toute l'agitation qui faisait d'habitude la Alice que tout le monde connaissait.

Jazz tentait de se trouver son petit havre de paix, mais avec les deux zozos qui passaient leurs journées à chasser et à jouer dans la forêt, cette tâche se révélait être plus ardue que d'accoutumée. Dès qu'il trouvait un endroit sympa, ils passaient à proximité et gâchaient sa quiétude. Il était plus qu'habitué aux sentiments débordants de vivacité des jeunes, surtout après avoir passé des années aux côtés de vampires nouveaux-nés surexcités.

- On y va, entendit-il alors qu'il courait vers l'ouest.

Une vague de sentiments contraires l'envahit, la colère, la haine, la gêne, le désarroi et le plus fort de tous, le désir. Jasper s'arrêta et sentit la présence de Renesmée et Jacob, il pensa une seconde à aller voir Edward ou en tout cas à laisser son esprit vagabonder sur ce sujet puis se ravisa, Renesmée n'était pas peut-être pas si gamine que ça, en fin de compte car il sentait bien que tous ces sentiments contradictoires émanaient de _deux _personnes.

Il n'était pas si tard, même si la nuit n'était pas loin, il n'avait pas à rentrer pour dîner, lui, pas pour dormir non plus. Alice le chercherait sûrement, d'ici une dizaine de minutes, juste assez de temps pour se préparer à cacher le léger trouble qu'il avait éprouvé, le problème était que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils laissaient échapper des sentiments trop fort, inhabituels et que lors d'une des fois précédentes, Edward était là et il avait lu dans l'esprit de Jasper... Celui-ci faisait tout pour cacher les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les deux cadets de la famille, mais penser à autre chose quand votre esprit est obnubilé par cela, c'est compliqué.

- Jasper !

Petit lutin en furie. Et un Jasper projeté contre un arbre, un ! L'arbre n'a pas résisté. En public, on avait l'impression d'un couple assez réservé. En privé, ça changeait. Derrière son sourire de lutin, Alice cachait une véritable Rosalie, niveau sport en chambre.

- Tu détruis la faune et la flore environnante, mon amour.

- Et alors ? Tu détruis la faune aussi.

Alice lui lança un regard assassin et l'embrassa fougueusement puis s'arrêta brusquement et scruta les alentours, quelqu'un arrivait. Elle fit un bond dans les airs en tenant la main de Jasper et ils atterrirent sur une branche d'arbre, assez en hauteur pour ne pas être vus mais bien placés pour voir. Une jeune fille, vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt violet passa à proximité. Elle caressa l'arbre brisé sous le choc de la rencontre entre Alice et Jasper. Ils ne virent pas son visage, juste ses cheveux, qui étaient noirs de jais. Elle se stoppa entre les arbres, prit une grande inspiration et soupira. Jasper serra les dents, Alice le prit par la taille et le colla à elle. Il souffrait, elle ne pouvait pas alléger ça, mais elle pouvait la rendre plus supportable, par sa présence.

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux et partit, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Elle s'éloignait de la villa Cullen et se dirigeait vers la banlieue, où elle devait vivre. Alice était curieuse de nature et aurait voulu la suivre, mais pas sans Jasper et la douleur que lui infligeait la présence de cette fille ne le permettait pas.

- Qui c'était ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Alice. Une adolescente, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas dans notre lycée.

- Moi aussi. Je ferais en sorte de cacher ce que je ressens.

Alice caressa la joue de Jasper du dos de la main. Elle hésita encore à suivre la trace de la jeune fille et finit par rentrer à la maison avec son âme soeur. C'était quand même bizarre pour une jeune fille de se balader seule dans la forêt alors que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, mais après tout, pour certains, la forêt était un réconfort et combien de fois avait-il fallu prévenir Bella des dangers des promenades nocturnes, lorsqu'elle était humaine ?

- Au fait, à quoi pensais-tu quand je suis arrivée ? Demanda Alice en se tournant vers Jasper, sans prévenir.

Ils étaient très proches de la maison, Jasper fit son possible pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait surpris et décida de mentir à Alice pour lui dire la vérité ensuite, en privé. Alice parut sceptique au mensonge du vampire mais laissa couler, elle savait qu'ils étaient dans le champ d'Edward et que si Jasper lui cachait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait lui tirer les vers du nez que lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

- Jasper me cache quelque chose, dit Edward à Bella.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'oeil au couple dans le salon. Bella leva la tête de son livre vers son époux et fronça les sourcils. Elle se concentra et lui donna sa réponse mentalement. _Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave... Tu sais, il est agréable d'avoir des surprises dans la vie, il veut peut-être en faire une à Alice et tente par tout les moyens possible de la lui cacher... Même si cacher quelque chose à Alice... ! Ne t'en fais, ce n'est rien, je suppose. _

Edward acquiesça, sa femme avait sûrement raison. Jasper n'était pas du genre à faire des manières, c'était plutôt celui d'Alice... Ce devait être pour cela qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, parce qu'avec Alice, ils préparaient quelque chose... Peut-être pour l'anniversaire de Bella, oui, ce devait être cela... Edward s'en persuada tant bien que mal, un doute subsistait toujours.

Dans la cuisine, Jacob mangeait à lui tout seul l'équivalent de ce qu'aurait dû manger la famille Cullen – humaine. Nessie le regardait, picorait de temps à autre dans son assiette, elle préférait le sang à la nourriture des humains, ce n'était pas sa faute !

- Jake ? Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

- Je ne pense pas... Tu dois être en forme pour ton premier jour de classe, demain. Je ne veux pas que tes parents soient en colère contre moi !

Nessie fit la moue, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle voulait quand même dormir avec lui, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis ensemble. Depuis le jour où Jacob s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Nessie n'étaient plus aussi innocents qu'ils devaient l'être, depuis la nuit où, comme sa mère, elle avait murmuré le nom de son âme soeur dans son sommeil en gémissant d'une façon très expressive.

- Tu m'énerves. Je m'en fous de mes parents, j'ai...

- ... Que sept ans ! Dit Edward de la salle à manger.

Nessie marmonna des injures contre l'ouïe des vampires et surtout contre l'habilité à lire dans les esprits que son père avait. Elle sortit de la cuisine et supplia sa mère du regard qui, tout en soupirant, étendit son bouclier à sa fille pour protéger ses pensées. Nessie tira la langue à son père avant de rejoindre Jacob.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un don pour lire dans tes pensées, moi, dit Jacob. Ton père a toujours été là à fouiner dans les esprits... Bells !

- Je ne suis pas à votre disposition tous les deux ! S'énerva Bella.

- Bella ! Tu sais à quel point c'est tranquillisant de ne pas avoir un parasite dans son cerveau.

Edward grogna dans le salon, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Jacob et Nessie. Bella finit par étendre son bouclier à Jacob, celui-ci put enfin respirer.

- Je suppose que le bouclier de ma mère n'a aucun effet sur toi... ?

- Tout à fait, mademoiselle Cullen.

- Je pense à quoi, là ?

Jacob se tourna vers Renesmée et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes, tout semblant de gaminerie s'envola de la jeune fille, son côté enfantin s'éloignait peu à peu d'elle, malgré elle, au contact de Jacob. Elle savait ce que cela comportait, elle avait regardé la télé et avait vu la différence de comportement chez les parents, beaucoup plus d'interdictions, sauf qu'elle ne se voyait pas passer moins de temps avec Jacob, plutôt mourir et la réciproque n'était que trop vraie... Que faire lorsque les sentiments seraient trop fort ? Lorsque l'attirance serait irrésistible ? Aucun des deux ne le savait, ils avaient à la fois peur et envie de vivre ces moments.

- Hey ! Tu ne vas pas encore me piquer une boulette de viande, Nessie ?!

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle ne pensait à cela, bien sûr, et il le savait, enfin, l'espérait très fort. Il avait raison, elle fixait depuis plusieurs secondes les lèvres de l'indien, ne rêvant que de les embrasser. Elle détourna le regard et se concentra vite sur autre chose, sa mère adorait enlever son bouclier sans prévenir, et c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire. Jacob fit de même, finissant vite de manger. Nessie ne l'attendit pas pour sortir de table et courut dans la forêt, son père lui cria de revenir, qu'elle allait devoir se coucher, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Jacob laissa tout en plan dans la cuisine et se mit à courir à ses trousses, il était sur le point de se déshabiller pour se transformer quand Edward l'arrêta.

- Non. J'y vais, je voudrais que vous passiez moins de temps ensemble, ce n'est pas bon pour elle d'être trop renfermée dans votre petit monde, il faudrait qu'elle s'ouvre aux autres.

- Si elle le veut, elle le fera. Vous vous ouvrez aux autres, vous ? Non. Tout le monde reste cloîtré dans son petit monde de vampires, ne nous donne pas de leçons, Cullen.

- Elle est ma fille.

- Elle est l'objet de mon imprégnation. Je ferai ce qu'elle me demandera de faire, et tu devrais en faire autant. C'est aussi valable pour toi, Bells. Ce n'est plus une gamine, elle est plus forte aussi physiquement que mentalement que vous le pensez.

Jacob se changea en loup sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, Alice n'en serait que plus contente de refaire sa garde-robe. Il courut à travers la forêt, suivant la piste de Nessie. La nuit était noire, un humain n'aurait rien vu sans lumière, mais il y voyait presque comme en plein jour. Renesmée se dirigeait vers la banlieue de Grand Forks, il allait devoir ralentir le pas et rester aux aguets, il ne fallait pas se montre, pour ne pas attirer l'attention et faire paniquer la population sur la présence d'un loup géant. Il trouva Renesmée assise à califourchon sur la branche épaisse d'un pin. Jacob s'assit au pied de celui-ci, il ne pouvait pas monter, il était trop gros. Il se serait bien retransformer en humain, mais il aurait été nu et ça, il savait qu'Edward ne le permettait plus. La jeune fille le comprit, ôta sa veste et la lança. Il alla se cacher dans les fourrées, morpha et attacha la veste bleu clair autour de sa taille. Il n'eut aucun mal à escalader l'arbre et préféra tout de même ne pas s'assoir comme Renesmée, son entre-jambe était quand même plus fragile.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nessie ?

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, il était vide, elle semblait totalement perdue. Il la prit par les épaules et l'attira contre son torse. Elle hésita une seconde avant de le repousser, sa gêne était trop forte et l'empêchait de réfléchir, mais elle voulait tout de même le voir rester.

- Nessie ? Depuis tu me repousses ?

- Depuis que je ne sais plus... Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Un coup j'ai envie de redevenir la petite fille avec qui tu faisais des galettes de boue sous la pluie de Forks, un coup j'ai envie...

Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait sûrement trop dit. Elle détourna le visage et se leva, marchant comme un funambule sur la branche qui devenait de plus en plus fine alors qu'elle s'approchait du vide. Jacob grinça des dents, prêt à l'attraper au moindre signe de chute, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Elle scruta les maisons, l'horizon et, sans prévenir, se projeta en arrière, contre Jacob, sous la protection visuelle des branchages. Puis, plus lentement, elle s'éloigna de lui tout en rougissant. Son coeur battait la chamade, Jacob fronça les sourcils avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Je sais pas... J'ai cru voir quelqu'un me regarder, par là-bas, quelqu'un qui me voyait, pas juste qui fixait l'horizon... Non, qui me voyait, qui savait... Bizarre.

- Très. Bon, vas-tu finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe, pas seulement ça. De quoi as-tu envie qui puisse te perturber à ce point ?

- Rien, rentrons.

Elle s'apprêta à descendre quand Jake la saisit par le bras et l'en empêcha. Elle n'aimait pas cela, elle n'aimait pas se sentir prisonnière, acculée et montra les crocs. Jacob resta de marbre, il n'avait pas peur d'elle, bien qu'elle fût plus forte que lui, il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Renesmée Carlie Cullen, tu vas t'asseoir là, sur cette branche et me dire ce qui ne va, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, ou je vais le dire à ton père et là, ce sera une autre paire de manche.

Celle-ci tressaillit. Oh non, son père ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il serait toujours là à l'épier, sa mère ferait semblant de la protéger de son bouclier mental, ce serait de l'espionnage, de la violation de vie privée pure et dure comme les parents l'aiment.

- Jacob, tu ne vas pas aimer... Pas du tout. Je... Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire parce que cela risque de changer trop de choses, de causer du mal, sûrement et pourtant je garde l'espoir que ce sera le contraire, tu vois.

- Nessie, crache le morceau.

- Déjà, je veux des explications. Vous avez toujours mentionné, toi et mes parents, que tu t'étais imprégné de moi. Tu m'as dis que c'était un lien très fort, mais très fort dans quel sens ? Amitié, fratrie ou...

- ... Amour ?

- Oui, minauda Nessie en rougissant.

- Je craignais que ce jour arrive... Ton père va m'arracher les yeux et ta mère va le regarder en s'esclaffant, comme Blondie.

- Jake, crache le morceau, bazar !

- Tu te rappelles de Sam et Emily ?

- Oui... ?

- Ils sont mariés et ont des enfants. Ils s'aimeront jusqu'à leur mort, même au-delà si c'est possible... Il s'est imprégné d'elle.

Renesmée fixa Jacob en formant un « O » avec sa bouche puis un sourire radieux s'étira sur son visage quand l'information eût fait le tour de son cerveau pour enfin lui faire percuter le sens exact des paroles de Jacob.

- Donc... Tu m'aimes ?

**OOO**

**Voilà :D **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai, j'écris une autre fiction en parallèle que je dois finir et après je me mettrais vraiment sérieusement à celle-ci. **

**Bisous **

**Nyah-Cullen**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :)**

**_Onja_ : Je sais :D**

**_Foxy White_ : Merci ;) Voici la suite ! :)**

**_Malfoy Funambule _: Merci :)**

**_Kass _: Oh c'est pas grave :P Mdr j'aime la torture xD**

**Bonne lecture et bonne année 2010 ! ;)**

**OOO**

Jacob la fixa quelques secondes, il ne répondit pas, elle commença à stresser, vraiment. La Lune brillait dans le ciel, pleine et les éclairait de son halo protecteur.

- Bien évidemment je t'aime !

Elle aurait voulu pousser le même hurlement d'hystérie que certaines filles poussaient dans les séries lorsqu'elles apprenaient une nouvelle extraordinaire : après tout, sa famille était composée de vampires à l'ouïe développé et les habitations étaient quand même proches de là où ils étaient.

- Moi aussi, Jacob, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Déblatéra-t-elle en plaquant son visage contre le torse chaud et musclé de l'indien.

- Il y a juste un tout petit, léger problème.

- Papa ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- On va se cacher, faire comme d'habitude. Alice sera de mon côté, Rosalie aussi je pense. Jasper et Emmett suivront. Esmé ne veut que notre bonheur, Carlisle aussi. Et Maman... Disons que je vais devoir la mettre à ma botte, avec Alice.

- Vicieuse manipulatrice. Et dire que tout le monde te prend pour une innocente gamine !

- Tu crois quoi ? J'arrive à mes fins, comme ça.

Jacob sourit, il le savait, il passait trop de temps avec elle pour ne pas le savoir, mais quelle serait la surprise des parents, lorsqu'ils le découvriraient ? Il s'en fichait, pour le moment et releva le visage de Renesmée du bout du doigt avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et de l'embrasser, pour la première fois. C'était un baiser très doux, tout en retenu. Et la flammèche se transforma bientôt en brasier. Renesmée et Jacob attendaient depuis trop longtemps, depuis plusieurs mois elle sentait des choses qui se passaient dans son cerveau et dans son bas-ventre qui lui ordonnaient alors de coller son corps à celui du Loup. Il ne s'y refusa pas, comment résister à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout ?

Après quelques minutes et à bout de souffle, les deux se séparèrent et décidèrent, sans même se parler de rentrer à la villa en faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas y penser, surtout, ne pas y penser, quoi de pire que de se faire surprendre par Edward Cullen ?

- Emmett ! Le slim clair ou le foncé ?

- Tu mets quoi en haut et en chaussure ?

Emmett, ou l'homme qui était devenu pro dans la mode sans le savoir. Jasper n'était pas mal, non plus. Edward, lui, c'était volontaire, Bella était à l'opposé d'Alice à ce niveau là, _no shopping_.

- Ma marinière Saint-James et mes Louboutin.

- Le foncé.

- Je t'aime, mon amour.

- Ah ouais ? Prouve-le.

Emmett était allongé sur le lit, feuilletant un magazine de voitures avec des filles en maillots qui posaient à côté, mais aucune n'égalait la beauté de Rosalie. Lorsqu'il eût dit ça, il posa son torchon et s'approcha de Rose. Elle lui lança son sourire éclatant de mannequin de _Sports Illustrated_, et répondit à ses avances. Ces deux-là étaient les obsédés de la famille, si l'on voulait simplifier. C'était pour compenser les plaies internes de Rosalie, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Un enfant. Une première fois parfaite avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tout cela lui avait été volé en une seule et unique nuit tragique. Emmett souffrait aussi, pour elle, parce qu'elle ne le montrait jamais, même dans leurs moments les plus intimes mais il savait, il reconnaissait cette pointe de douleur dans ses yeux mordorés lorsque le manque de maternité se faisait trop intense. Bien sûr, il y avait Renesmée, mais que dire ? Elle n'était pas sa fille et avait grandi beaucoup trop vite. Rosalie aimait Emmett, et c'était réciproque, cependant que faire lorsqu'il y avait des jours où elle voulait tant mourir ? Elle était déjà morte, elle allait passer l'éternité avec ça, l'éternité avec le seul désir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assouvir : avoir son enfant à elle. Une petite tête blonde, une petite fille avec un visage fin, les yeux d'Emmett, sa chevelure blonde, une mini _fashion victim_, et un rire qui vous emplissait le coeur de joie. Ou alors un petit bonhomme, baraqué comme Emmett qui gonflait le torse devant son père et ses oncles pour montrer que lui aussi, il était fort. Des cheveux blonds en bataille, coiffés comme ceux d'Edward, et un sourire à faire tomber toutes les filles lorsqu'il serait adulte. Mais non, rien de tout cela n'était pour Rosalie Lilian Hale.

- Cette pièce insonorisée était un très bonne idée, Carlisle, dit Esmé.

- C'est vrai, on peut enfin avoir une conversation sans être épié par tout le monde et apparemment, Edward ne peut pas entendre nos pensées, d'ici.

- C'est justement pour ça que tu voulais que nous parlions... ?

- Oui, Jasper vient de me confier qu'il pense que la relation entre Nessie et Jacob est en train d'évoluer, du domaine amical, fraternel au domaine amoureux. Je pense que nous allons rendre la chambre de Nessie ainsi que celle de Jacob comme cette pièce dans laquelle nous sommes, Edward en deviendrait fou sinon.

- Il a quand même le droit de savoir, Bella aussi.

- Oui, mais c'est sa fille, il n'a pas besoin de tout entendre et de tout savoir... C'est pourquoi nous devons rester discret, tout le monde considère encore Nessie comme une gamine, sauf que je pense qu'elle ne fait que jouer un rôle, quand je lui donne des cours, elle semble très mature. Elle est prête pour le lycée, malgré ce que ses parents pensent.

- Hum... Je suis d'accord, mais il faut quand même attendre, Edward n'est pas bête, s'il voit que nous entreprenons des travaux dans leurs chambres, il va tilter...

- Oui, c'est pourquoi nous allons en entreprendre dans _toute_ la maison.

Carlisle fit un petit sourire, Esmé lui répondit par le même, elle venait de comprendre. Personne ne se douterait de l'intention des chefs de famille. C'était donc parti, Carlisle avait déjà téléphoné à l'entreprise qui leur avait insonorisé la pièce, et comme par hasard, le patron était un vampire végétarien, un ami récent de Carlisle.

- Nessie ! Au lit ! Hurla Bella dès qu'elle sentit la présence de sa fille.

Grognement, injures, plainte et finalement résignation.

- 'Peux dormir avec Jake ?

- Non. Tu ne dors pas avec Jake, tu passes une nuit blanche avec Jake, c'est pas pareil. Au lit, la lycéenne.

Nessie soupira, Bella n'était pas comme ça, avant. C'était une ado et elle passait toutes ses nuits avec Edward, mais non, sa fille n'avait pas le droit. Elle se plaignit, pour ne pas changer, Jacob se tint à carreau mais Renesmée se mit à le fâcher lui aussi, pour n'avoir rien dit.

- Tu penses que... ? Demanda Edward à Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non !

Celle-ci n'en était pas sûre mais ne voulait surtout pas briser l'amitié entre Jacob et Renesmée pour un doute. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Alice emmènerait toutes les femmes du clan Cullen pour une virée shopping, sans Edward et que là, tous les sujets ou presque pourraient être abordés sans crainte d'un dérapage de Mr Papa-hyper-protecteur.

Le lendemain matin, Nessie râla pour se lever quand le réveil sonna à 7h, elle qui ne s'était jamais levée avant 10h. Bella la sortit de son lit et la traîna dans la salle de bain. Elle frappa à la porte de Jacob qui faisait preuve d'autant de bonne volonté. Si ça continuait, ils allaient tous être en retard et le projet d'Alice ne pourrait pas être mis en place. Donc le lutin de la famille faisait des va-et-viens entre les deux pour les exhorter à se dépêcher. Bella n'était pas habillée comme elle l'avait prévu, donc il avait fallu donner de la voix, matinée éprouvante pour Alice dont les nerfs auraient été sur le point de lâcher sans Jasper toujours derrière pour la calmer, et par son don et par sa seule présence.

8h, tout le monde était prêt. Alice passa tout le monde en revu comme si elle avait été le générale d'une armée partant en guerre. À 8h15, ils étaient dans le garage et elle installait tout le monde. Les filles dans la dernière BMW de Rosalie. Celle-ci au volant, Nessie devant avec elle, Bella derrière Blondie et Alice à la dernière place restante. Pour les hommes, ils prirent celle d'Emmett et se placèrent de la même façon que les femmes : Emmett au volant, Jacob à sa droite, Edward derrière Em et Jazz derrière Jake.

Les moteurs des voitures hors de prix ronflèrent et ils sortirent de chez eux. Alice avait pris pas mal de temps à réfléchir ce qui ferait le plus d'effet, la voiture d'Emmett ou celle de Rosalie ? Les filles ou les garçons ? Au final, les filles gagnèrent. Le parking était assez grand, Rosalie choisit sa place, bien en vue. De concert, les quatre filles se sortirent de la voiture. Nessie était la plus gênée par les regards, venait ensuite Bella, mais ni Rosalie ni Alice ne semblaient affectées. Les garçons s'étaient garés quelques mètres plus loin. Tout le monde fixait les nouveaux arrivants et chacun choisissait sa proie. Si seulement ils savaient que les rôles étaient inversés, les chasseurs, c'étaient eux.

Juste avant l'entrée, les deux groupes distincts se rejoignirent pour n'en former plus qu'un, Alice jubilait, tout se passait comme prévu. Emmett prit Rosalie par la taille, Jasper attrapa la main d'Alice, Edward et Bella firent de même. Puis vinrent Jacob et Renesmée, une toute autre histoire. Pas question de se tenir par la main, mais s'ils hésitaient et en avaient bien envie. Edward l'entendait et était un peu sur les nerfs à cause de ça, mais après tout, c'était de leur faute, il ne fallait pas leur montrer cet exemple !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les huit vers le secrétariat et lorsque la jeune fille qui s'en occupait vit arriver les Apollon et les Vénus, elle faillit s'étrangler. Edward sourit en entendant ses pensées et parla à ses frères et soeurs, sans remuer visiblement les lèvres. Renesmée rougit et baissa la tête, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un public aussi admiratif.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward Masen et voici mes frères et soeurs, nous sommes là pour avoir nos emplois du temps, si c'est possible.

- Euh... Hum... Oui, finit par dire la jeune fille, éblouie. Je peux avoir les noms ?

- Edward et Renesmée Masen. Jacob Black. Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Bella, Alice et Emmett Cullen, énuméra Edward.

La secrétaire, toujours un peu chancelante, jeta un oeil dans ses dossiers et sortit les emplois du temps et un plan du lycée pour chaque membre de la famille. _C'est pas possible, ils les ont choisis ou quoi ? J'avais vu les photos, les dossiers mais ils sont encore plus beaux en vrai... Ce ne sont pas des stars... ? Si, obligé. Peut-être dans un autre pays, ils essaient de conquérir les USA... Non, pas à Grand Forks ! Oh la la et le grand roux, là, le plus jeune et le plus beau, qui me fixe... _

Edward se tourna vers Bella et enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure marron pour étouffer sa crise de rire et lui murmurer les pensées de la secrétaire. Bella eut un petit sourire moqueur, comme le reste de la famille Cullen. Sauf peut-être Renesmée qui n'aimait pas les intrusions de son père dans l'esprit des gens, même des inconnus.

- Les voici, tenez. Bonne journée, j'espère que Grand Forks vous plaira.

Chacun prit son emploi du temps et le détailla. Renesmée partit en cours avec Jacob, Alice avec Edward, Rose avec Emmett et Jasper. Bella se retrouva toute seule à aller à l'autre bout du lycée pour un cour de mathématiques, elle qui aimait tant cela.

Les hommes se retournaient sur les filles Cullen, c'était la norme, elles avaient l'habitude. Heureusement pour elle, Nessie avait Jacob qui sentait bien sa gêne, il lançait des regards noirs à tous les machos qui la regardaient d'une façon qui lui déplaisait, et ils étaient nombreux. Nessie était belle, très belle, surtout habillée par Alice et pas comme un garçon, comme d'accoutumée.

Bella maudissait celui qui avait fait son emploie du temps, Edward haïssait cette même personne car il sentait qu'il n'allait pas voir autant qu'il le voulait sa femme et surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas surveiller les agissements de Renesmée et Jacob, quelle plaie !

Elle finit par atteindre sa salle de cours, juste à l'heure. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, la porte était grande ouverte, elle entra sans frapper et chercha une place des yeux. C'est là qu'elle croisa ce fameux regard, celui qu'elle avait toujours espéré oublier. Il était mêlé d'une certaine surprise, Bella fit tout son possible pour cacher la sienne et s'assit vite à la seule table libre de la salle. Les murmures commencèrent à se répandre sur son arrivée et son physique de déesse, rien sur sa surprise, heureusement. Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête en direction des yeux de la jeune fille qui venaient de provoquer cette réaction en Bella, plus jamais elle ne voulait revoir ce regard, plus jamais...

**OOO**

**Mais oui, je suis sadique x)**

**Je saaiiis :D**

**Le pire, c'est que je ne sais vraiment pas QUAND je vais poster la suite :P **

**Bref, laissez-moi tout plein de reviews, ça me donne du courage :D**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :)**

**_Foxy White_ : Aaah non ! x) Faut pas me massacrer sinon tu sauras jamais :P**

**_Chka_ : Je dois avouer que j'adore les reviews comme la tienne où tu te poses pleins de questions :P Continue surtout :D**

**_Tam83_ : J'suis une sadique :D Merci ^^ **

**_Anna-cool_ : Merci beaucoup :)**

**_Onja_ : Héhé :P**

**_Malfoy Funambule_ : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**_mini-goth_ : Merci beaucoup ;)**

**_mery lina :_ Mais je suis tout le temps comme ça x)**

**_Ninir3_ : Voilà la suite :P**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Bella passa tout le cours à tenter d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ça l'avait secouée et faisait remonter à la surface des souvenirs plus que désagréables. Qui était cette fille ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle avait des doutes sur ce qu'elle savait, elle, d'après la façon dont elle avait regardé la vampire.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Bella sortit à toute vitesse, comme Edward lors de leur première rencontre, en cours de biologie. Elle sortit son emploi du temps et parcourut les couloirs, son plan à la main, jusqu'à l'autre salle. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Edward et se précipita dans ses bras.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je hais les maths ! Mentit-elle.

Edward en avait marre de voir que tout le monde lui mentait, y compris Bella. Il allait lui tirer les vers du nez quand il remarqua une bande de dindon qui les fixait d'un air moqueur. Il entraîna Bella à l'intérieur, posa leurs fiches sur le bureau du professeur. Tous les élèves étaient installés, ils réussirent à se trouver deux tables côte à côte au fond de la salle et les prirent.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens, Bells, murmura-t-il si bas que personne à part eux n'entendit.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Même vampire, tu restes la pire menteuse de ce monde, mon amour. Que s'est-il passé alors ?

- Franchement ? J'en sais rien. J'ai croisé une fille, elle m'a fait flippé par son attitude. J'ai beau être terriblement forte par ma nature, je suis toujours aussi trouillarde.

Ce coup-ci, Edward la crut. Elle avait été sincère même si elle lui avait caché une partie de la vérité, elle ne voulait pas l'affoler pour rien et même, il finirait bien par la croiser et il aurait ses propres conclusions, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde. Elle n'aimait pas cacher des choses à Edward, elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu mais elle savait que ça n'aurait fait que remuer le couteau dans une plaie qu'elle avait tenté de refermer depuis des années.

Quelques salles plus loin, c'était au tour d'Alice de croiser la fameuse jeune fille. Alice, la pile électrique, survoltée, s'arrêta deux secondes pour la détailler. Seule, dans son coin, elle feuilletait un livre, appuyée contre un mur. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vue. La jeune fille releva les yeux et frissonna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la vampire la fixait bizarrement. Alice passa son chemin et se dirigea vers sa salle. Elle allait être en retard mais elle s'en fichait, un petit sourire et le/la prof ne lui dirait rien.

La sonnerie de midi, libératrice, finit par envahir tout le lycée. Le clan Cullen se retrouva devant l'entrée du self et ils entrèrent en même temps, choisirent leur table et s'y installèrent. Jacob dévora tout son plateau, Nessie mangea une partie du sien, et bien sûr les vampires n'y touchèrent pas. Le Loup mangea tout, il ne restait presque plus rien sur les plateaux.

- Alors, ils pensent quoi de nous ces chers humains ? Demanda Emmett, curieux.

- Comme d'habitude, les filles prévoient de nous draguer et les garçons veulent nos petites amies, pas plus compliqué. Ils se demandent comme ça se fait qu'on soit tous ensemble, et toutes les questions habituelles.

- Et vous vous rendez compte ? Eddie n'a même pas arraché la tête d'un de ces petits prétentieux pour avoir des vues sur sa femme et sa fille, tu fais des progrès.

- Emmett..., grogna Edward. Je suis sûr que si tu lisais les pensées très suggestives que ces mêmes adolescents ont pour Rosalie, tu n'aurais pas autant de maîtrise, hum ?

Emmett marmonna et prit Rosalie par la taille et l'attira vers lui. De toutes façons, elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Le premier qui l'approchait d'un peu trop près aurait signé son arrêt de mort.

- Et toi, Nessie, ce premier jour de cours ? Demanda Bella.

- Pas mal, je préfère quand même Carlisle, comme prof. C'était plus intéressant et je n'entendais pas tous ces idiots qui parlaient de moi... Tu crois que... ?

- Non, trancha Bella. Tu vas au lycée, comme tout le monde.

Nessie soupira, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le lycée et comme elle l'avait dit, Carlisle était bien meilleur prof que tous les enseignants du lycée réunis.

Le moment de rentrer à la villa était enfin arrivé. Nessie avait envie de passer un moment avec sa famille, sans tous ces parasites qui l'obligeaient à contenir son énergie débordante. Elle ne voulait plus y revenir, elle attirait trop l'attention, elle était trop mal à l'aise.

- Nessie, arrête de me supplier de ne pas t'envoyer en cours, tu sais que ça ne marche pas toujours comme on veut, la vie.

Nessie grogna, elle avait envie de partir courir et chasser mais dès le premier jour, elle avait des devoirs. Personne ne voulait les lui faire, c'était ça le pire. Jacob n'aurait pas dis non, mais il galérait déjà assez avec les siens.

- Alice ? Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?

- Euh... Tout.

- Alice, ne l'aide pas, c'est une technique, elle comprend, sait le faire mais ne veut pas le faire.

- Papaa ! Alice, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas de mon premier jour de cour un véritable enfer... J'en ai déjà marre !

Alice regarda Edward, elle savait en elle-même qu'il avait raison, mais comment résister à cette petite bouille ? Cet air de chien battu ? Alice céda et prit la pile d'exercices de maths de sa nièce et se mit au travail. Nessie lança un regard victorieux à son père et attaqua son anglais.

- J'ai une idée pour te remettre d'aplomb, Nessie.

- Oui... ?

- Du shopping !

Une foule d'image traversa l'esprit de Renesmée à ce moment précis, elle tenta de les réfréner, Edward en avait sûrement déjà vu beaucoup trop, elle traduisit en français puis en espagnol sa chanson préférée, _Iris_ des Goo Goo Dolls. Il la fixa un moment et se reconcentra sur ses affaires, il avait vu Jacob dans les pensées de Renesmée, il l'avait vu torse-nu lui parlant sous la lune mais ça, c'était commun, il le faisait souvent. Pourquoi y avait-elle pensé à ce moment-là ? Edward n'en savait rien et en avait marre de se creuser la tête pour découvrir les cachoteries des autres, il n'avait décidément plus l'âge pour ces petits jeux idiots.

Ce serait le bon endroit, Nessie le savait mais n'y avait pas pensé auparavant, elle pourrait parler aux femmes de la famille et les mettre de son côté plus facilement. Renesmée souriait, Alice voyait le changement, elle le percevait. La jeune fille aurait repoussé l'invitation avec une moue boudeuse il y avait de cela quelque temps, mais là, elle souriait, volontaire.

- Tu es d'accord alors ?

- Ouaip. Entre filles ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Alice, encore plus heureuse de voir que sa nièce devenait une femme.

Renesmée ne se rendit compte des conclusions d'Alice qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée et regrettait déjà son enthousiasme : passer pour une gamine innocente et écervelée, c'était son truc, il lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec Jacob en faisant passer leur relation pour une amitié très forte, rien de plus. Elle avait surpris une conversation entre Alice et Jasper, elle lui racontait ce qui venait de se passer, un événement mineur pour certains, mais pas pour Alice Cullen.

- Mon amour, ne t'excites pas trop vite. Renesmée grandit, oui, mais c'est un tout petit pas que tu prends pour un pas de géant. Regarde-là, on dirait qu'elle a dix-sept ans, physiquement, mais douze mentalement.

Renesmée remercia intérieurement Jasper. Elle huma l'air et soupira d'aise, son père était parti chasser avec Bella, ils ne seraient pas de retour avant le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude. Elle pourrait penser tranquillement. Jasper pensa exactement la même chose et, alors qu'Alice lui prouvait par a+b que son excitation était tout à fait valable, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être partagé ses intuitions par rapport à Jake et Nessie.

- Alice, pourrais-tu je te pris écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? C'est important, et je pense que cela va te plaire.

Alice arrêta de parler, piquée dans sa curiosité. Elle planta ses prunelles dorées dans celles de Jasper et attendit, calmement. Alice était une vraie _gossip girl_, il n'y résistait pas. Elle ne tenait jamais bien longtemps en place, mais un potin réussissait à la calmer deux minutes, au mieux.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

Nessie l'était aussi. Jasper le sentait, Alice aussi, mais elle savait que si Jasper n'agissait pas, elle ne devait pas bouger non plus. Il lui raconta toute l'aventure, toutes les fois où le désir des deux cadets de la famille avait été perçu par l'empathe.

- Oh... Je m'en doutais. Heureusement pour eux, je ne peux pas les voir en vision... Edward va le tuer quand il saura.

- On les aidera.

- Oui, comme nous avons aidé Edward et Bella. Ils doivent être ensemble, c'est leur destin. Séparés, ils seront perdus.

- Comme nous...

Jasper esquissa un doux sourire, il se remémorait tous les bons moments qu'il avait vécus avec Alice, et ils étaient nombreux. Pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle, j'ai espéré... Tout son passé avait été effacé avec elle, elle l'avait pris tel quel, sans lui demander de rendre des comptes avec pour seule exigence de l'aimer pour le restant de leur immortalité, il avait accepté sans aucun remords.

- Ce sont des vacances pour eux.

- Quoi ? Demanda Bella, étonnée par ce que venait de dire Edward.

- Quand je pars, je ne peux plus lire leurs pensées, ils sont libres, ce sont des vacances. Peut-être devrions-nous partir quelques temps, déménager, avec Nessie.

- Et Jacob.

Edward grogna, le loup n'entrait pas dans sa conception de la famille parfaite, c'était un parasite. Il ne proposait pas cela juste pour sa famille, mais surtout pour éloigner sa fille de l'autre. Cependant Bella ne partirait pas sans Jacob, il y avait un temps où si, justement, elle aurait rêvé de les séparer, mais désormais Jacob faisait partie de la famille, d'une façon amicale et elle savait que plus tard, il serait son gendre.

- Peut-être, oui... ça ferait du bien à Renesmée de s'ouvrir sur l'extérieur. Elle reste tout le temps avec Jacob, au lycée. Ce serait pas mal si elle se faisait des amis humains, tu vois.

Bella toisa Edward, elle arrivait désormais à distinguer les mensonges de la vérité, chez son époux, même si cela restait assez dur.

- Tu mens, Cullen. Je le sens à la façon qu'ont tes yeux de se planter dans les miens, comme pour me prouver le contraire. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dis-le. Tu te rappelles ? Plus de mensonge.

Edward grimaça et il finit par avouer ses véritables desseins à sa femme. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, comme toujours, elle était la Suisse, neutre. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le parti d'Edward ou celui de Renesmée sans faire de mal à l'autre, même si elle penchait pour sa fille, le parti de l'amour.

- On rentre ?

- Non, tu veux les prendre par surprise et les espionner, non. On reste jusqu'à demain matin, pour une fois que nous sommes seuls, nous aussi...

Bella venait de toucher une corde sensible, ou plutôt une ligne qui se tendait très facilement. Edward lui sourit, finalement son plan était une bien meilleure idée.

Pendant ce temps, à la villa Cullen, Renesmée était dans sa chambre, la tête dans l'oreiller, brûlant de retrouver Jacob. Ses parents étaient loin, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de lui sauter dans les bras ? Surtout après ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation entre Jasper et Alice.

- Toc toc toc ?

- Qui est là ? Demanda Renesmée, le plus large des sourires sur son visage.

- Le grand méchant loup !

Jacob entra et trouva Nessie morte de rire. Elle ouvrit ses bras, il s'y jeta. Seuls Emmett et Rosalie étaient les seuls à ne pas savoir pour la nouvelle romance – exceptés Edward et Bella – et désormais, lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit des lèvres qui jouaient les unes avec les autres, les soupirs de désir, ils surent.

- Ahaha ! Nessie et Jacob, quand Edward va savoir ça ! S'exclama Emmett.

Rosalie détestait Jacob, elle n'aurait pas été contre le voir se prendre une raclée par le rouquin de la famille. Cependant elle adorait Renesmée, elle était un peu comme la fille qu'elle n'aurait jamais et elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emmett lui faire du mal gratuitement.

- Oh ça non, il ne le saura pas, Emmett.

- Pourquoi ? Ça serait tellement fun, un mélodrame à domicile, mieux que les _soap_ _opera_ !

- Emmett McCarthy, quand je dis non, c'est non !

Cette phrase était à double sens, Rosalie aimait faire l'amour, ça oui, mais Emmett l'aimait encore plus et lorsqu'elle disait cela, c'était aussi une sorte de chantage, il dut se résoudre à lui obéir, sachant très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça éclaterait entre Jacob et Edward, sans que ce fût forcément sa faute.

Dans une autre chambre de la villa, Jasper tentait de contenir tout le désir qui émanait des deux adolescents, il était réellement submergé. Alice pouffait de rire tout en l'embrassant sur tout le visage, il grognait, luttait et finalement abandonna. Autant se laisser porter sur la vague, c'était beaucoup plus simple, il en ferait profiter Alice, au moins !

- Je t'aime, Jacob. Je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent, je ne veux pas retourner, je ne veux pas être éloignée de tes bras... Plus jamais !

- Malheureusement, nous le devons.

- Et si...

- Non, ils nous suivraient. Il faut qu'ils l'acceptent, ils sont ta famille, nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir. Ils sont aussi devenus la mienne, même si Rosalie est peut-être plus proche de la peste que de la soeur pour moi...

Renesmée rit, elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé voir sa tante et Jake se disputer, c'était toujours haut en couleur et personne n'essayait de les séparer.

- Reste dormir avec moi, cette nuit, demanda-t-elle, presque sur le ton d'une supplique.

- D'accord, dit-il.

Elle cala sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il la serrait tout contre lui. La nuit tombait, toutes les âmes soeurs étaient réunies, ou presque. Une jeune fille avait attendu le silence de la nuit pour pleurer. Ces visages trop pâles, cet arbre déraciné avec une force herculéenne, tout cela lui rappelait un passé trop dur à oublier.

**OOO**

**Vous savez quoi ? J'aimeeee mon sadisme :D **

**Postez des reviews, ne vous privez pas ! A chaque fois que j'en vois une, je mets en route OpenOffice en me disant : « Vite, vite, je dois écrire la suite ! » ;P**

**Et j'espère que vous ne croyiez pas que j'allais tout de suite vous révéler l'identité de la mystérieuse inconnue ? ^^ Ce ne sera pas avant le chapitre suivant ou celui d'après, selon mon inspiration ! ;)**

**PS : J'ai fini mon autre fic _Sunless Day_, donc je vais pouvoir me mettre sérieusement à celle-ci ;)**

**Bisous **

**Nyah-Cullen**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :)**

**_Malfoy_ _Funambule_ : Merci :D**

**_Onja_ : Au placard ? Sûrement pas ;P**

**_Tam83_ : Règle n°1 : je ne suis pas gentille xD Tu vas finir par le savoir, mais pas encore ^^**

**_tipiland_ : Merci ;)**

**_Chka_ : Non mais si t'as pas envie de continuer, ne le fais pas ^^ C'est juste que j'aime bien les reviews longues Lol ^^ Et pour ce que tu dis, je ne peux pas te dire si c'est juste, faux ou bien si tu te rapproches, ce serait révéler la fin ^^**

**_Kass_ : Détestable ? A ce point ? Je réfléchis, je pense que ce sera dans le 7 il y aura une discussion Inconnue-Cullen, dans le 8 au plus tard ! ;) Mais c'est aussi et surtout une suite de Breaking Dawn donc j'ai bien l'intention de développer, comme je l'avais dis, les personnalités des Cullen qui seront peut-être un peu plus sombres que prévues, pour certaines :)**

**_ninir3_ : Merci pour tout tes compliments ;) Je n'aime pas moi non plus quand tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je trouve ça très ennuyant, c'est toujours la même chose ou presque ! Je t'avais envoyé un MP, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu et si tu y as répondu, je n'ai pas reçu la réponse en question ^^**

**_mery lina_ : Merci beaucoup ;) Je te conseille de ne lire les deux derniers paragraphes que quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, ce sera plus simple et ça t'évitera une bonne dose de sadisme ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

La bonne humeur d'Edward diminua au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la villa avec Bella, Jacob et Nessie se réveillaient juste, ils tentaient de penser à autre qu'à l'autre. Cependant il sentait qu'il avait raté quelque chose et au moment de dire bonjour à sa fille, l'odeur du Loup était omniprésente sur son corps.

- Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

Les muscles des deux jeunes gens se tendirent au même moment. Jasper leur lança une vague de calme aussitôt, si bien qu'Edward prît cette tension pour de la simple peur de la réprimande qu'il était sur le point de faire.

- Nessie, en quelle langue devrais-je te le dire ? Se lamenta Edward. Tu ne dors pas de la nuit quand tu es avec Jacob, vous passez votre temps à rigoler et à discuter. Tu vas au lycée, désormais, et tu as besoin de toutes tes forces pour travailler convenablement.

Renesmée soupira. Emmett retint un rire, grâce à un regard glacial de sa Miss America, lorsqu'Edward évoqua la « nuit blanche », Em avait des images beaucoup moins catholiques dans sa tête à ce moment précis. Rosalie et leur nuit blanche, par exemple. Edward grimaça de dégoût, pourquoi son frère s'obstinait-il à lui montrer de telles images ?

- Bella, mon amour... ? Murmura Edward.

Celle-ci comprit aussitôt le message en voyant le petit sourire satisfait qui s'étirait sur les lèvres d'Emmett. Lorsqu'Isabella Marie Cullen plaçait quelqu'un sous son bouclier mental, elle plaçait en général toute la famille avec pour éviter toute jalousie, même si ce sentiment était plus que rare dans cette famille de vampires.

Renesmée se sentit protégée, mais seulement partiellement. Il ne restait plus qu'un détail infime à régler pour que cette sensation fût complète, être dans les bras de Jacob. Lui aussi voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, il ne l'aurait même pas fallu une seconde pour se rejoindre et s'étreindre, cependant le regard suspicieux et attentif du rouquin aux dents longues les en empêchait.

- Renesmée, tu es privée de sortie, trois jours. Je ne pense pas avoir été trop dur. Tu ne pourras pas aller dans les bois et pour te nourrir tu devras te contenter d'aliments humains, pas de sang.

- D'accord.

Renesmée se détourna de ses parents et avala un bol de céréales avec du lait, Jacob fit de même, multipliant par quatre la portion. Edward ne se rendait pas compte que sa punition n'en était pas vraiment une, elle allait devoir rester à la maison, et ce avec Jacob, elle serait heureuse. Bien sûr, leurs virées en forêt leur permettait de fuir le champ d'action du pouvoir d'Edward mais après tout, ce n'était que pour trois jours. Ils arriveraient bien à échanger quelques baisers dans les couloirs ou dans la villa, lors des absences parentales, sinon, ils mourraient de désir et ne seraient pas capable de retenir leurs pensées ni leurs pulsions. Renesmée était en plein dans cette période que tout le monde appelle « adolescence ». Ses hormones travaillaient d'arrache-pied, son coeur bondissait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de l'homme aimé et bien qu'elle fît tous les efforts du monde, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Jacob, et surtout à son corps d'athlète, _totalement_ _sien_.

Alors que Renesmée et Jacob se dirigeaient tous deux vers leurs salles de bain respectives, Alice les attrapa au vol et leur tendit à chacun une tenue. Jacob s'éloigna le premier, ne prêtant aucune attention à son style vestimentaire, tandis que Nessie observait le choix de sa tante.

- Depuis quand ne pouvons-nous pas nous habiller nous-même ?

- Depuis que tu vas au lycée, Nessie. Les joggings, les sweats d'hommes trop large, c'était bien un temps. Ah que je regrette le temps où nous t'habillions selon la mode des plus grands avec Rosalie... Et tu te laissais faire !

- J'étais trop petite pour me défendre. J'ai vu les photos, un très beau travail, mais je suis bien dans mes vêtements habituels...

- Tu seras bien dans ceux-là aussi. Et fais-moi plaisir, porte ça !

Alice sortit d'entre le jean et le tee-shirt ce qui ressemblait à un objet de torture pour Renesmée. Bien sûr, elle en avait déjà vus, toutes les femmes de la famille en portaient et Bella lui en avait acheté un ou deux, qui moisissaient dans la penderie.

- Mais ça me serre ! Maman dit que quand on court, c'est plus agréable que ce soit soutenu, mais je ne sens rien...

- Mouais. Porte-le, les hommes _adorent_, dit Alice avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Renesmée resta dans le couloir, sous le choc. Ce qu'elle pensait « secret » était en fait connu de toute la famille Cullen, apparemment, sauf de ses parents. Un mal pour un bien.

La jeune demi-vampire regarda le soutien-gorge à coque et armature blanc avec de la dentelle sur le dessus. Renesmée était dégoûtée, jamais elle ne porterait ça ! Elle alla dans la salle de bain, y posa les vêtements et alla dans la chambre de Jacob, prête à rire de la « blague » d'Alice avec lui. Sauf qu'il n'était pas là, elle entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Curieuse, elle voulut aller voir mais se retint aussitôt en rougissant à ce qu'elle pensait découvrir. Ses parents étaient en bas, elle risquait des réprimandes beaucoup plus sévères. Elle s'assit sur le lit et observa la pièce, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire auparavant. Quelques posters de chanteurs et de groupes, beaucoup de photos de La Push, d'elle à tous les âges avec la famille Cullen et certaines de la famille Black. Sur la commode, c'était la même chose. Rien d'original, se dit-elle. Puis elle découvrit une photo, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant et qui l'intrigua. Nessie se leva et prit le cadre tressé entre ses doigts. On y voyait Jacob et Bella, alors qu'elle était humaine. C'était une photo « volée », ils ne posaient pas, on les voyait dans un garage. Jake travaillait sur une moto et Bella le regardait faire, passionnée par le visage concentré du jeune loup. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup changé depuis cette photo, surtout le regard que Bella lançait à Jacob. Ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, il y avait une sorte d'amour fraternel mêlé à l'amour charnel. Nessie reposa le cadre sur le meuble, son corps en tremblait. Sa propre mère, amoureuse de Jacob ? Elle recula, s'éloignant progressivement de la photo qui lui paraissait maudite. Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Jacob sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette de bain autour de la taille et encore tout humide.

- Nessie ? Tu n'es pas encore prête ?

- Euh... J'y allais. Alice... Elle... Oublie. Je vais me préparer.

- Nessie ! L'interpela-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour sortir. Dis. Si tu es venue, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- J'ai trouvé ça drôle, sur le moment, ça ne l'est pas... Elle veut me faire porter un soutien-gorge, et m'a dit que les mecs adoraient ça. C'est pas drôle, je sais. Je m'en vais.

La petite lueur pétillant dans le regard de Renesmée avait disparu, Jacob se demandait pourquoi, si c'était de sa faute ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce qu'il se demandait, surtout, c'était comment la faire revenir.

Nessie était déjà dans le couloir quand Jacob répliqua.

- Elle avait raison.

Elle referma la porte en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle se prépara en vitesse et partit avec les autres au lycée, toujours préoccupée par la photo qu'elle avait observée. Elle savait que Jacob et les Cullen se connaissaient d'avant sa naissance, cependant on ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une relation plus qu'amicale entre sa mère et le Loup. Elle savait qu'ils étaient des amis très proches, mais sûrement pas à ce point.

Edward entendait tout cela, Nessie avait oublié que sa mère ne les protégeait plus mentalement. Il doutait des sentiments de sa fille à l'égard du loup, et si elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié ? Il ne voulait pas faire un esclandre dans la voiture, de peur de se mettre à dos toute la famille, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. C'est lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son père dans le rétroviseur que Nessie se mit à chanter mentalement les paroles de sa chanson préférée, _Running Up That Hill_, la reprise de Placebo, bien évidemment. Edward grimaça, il n'aimait pas du tout Brian Molko et son groupe. Il aimait la musique, mais pas ça.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au lycée, toujours sous les regards intrigués des élèves. Renesmée s'y faisait plus ou moins, se tortillait dans ses vêtements trop serrés, qui l'empêcheraient de courir aussi vite qu'elle le voudrait. Les épingles de son soutien-gorge lui rentrait dans le dos, elle avait beau tenter de le bouger, ça ne changeait rien. Elle maudissait Alice.

- Prochain coup, je ne t'écoute pas, lutine de malheur ! Grogna Nessie dans un souffle.

Les Cullen tournèrent à peine leurs têtes dans sa direction, étonnés par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Renesmée gamine s'était-elle fait la malle ? Les plus étonnés étaient bien sûr ses parents. Edward lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, qui voulait en dire plus que ce qu'il paraissait. Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard noir et s'enfonça dans la masse estudiantine, se faufilant entre chacun, à l'affut, comme la prédatrice qu'elle était.

- Tu l'as vexée, dit Bella, simplement.

- Oui, elle est en colère. Mais pas que pour ça. Elle a soif.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'empêcher de se nourrir de sang, murmura Jasper. Et si elle... ?

- Non, j'y veillerai, marmonna Jacob avant de s'élancer à sa suite.

- Elle ne fera rien. Elle change, je ne me rappelle pas avoir été ainsi à mon adolescence. Peut-être est-ce comme ça pour les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ? Se demanda Edward.

- Sûrement. Après tout, laissons-la vivre ! S'exclama Rosalie, qui comprenait le mieux la jeune fille. Elle doit faire ses erreurs et ses choix pour grandir.

Personne ne répondit et chacun se dirigea vers sa classe. Edward n'était pas prêt à laisser sa fille vivre sa vie, elle était beaucoup trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, trop fragile ! Il savait que Bella était d'accord avec lui ou en tout cas, il en était persuadé. Celle-ci l'était plus ou moins, elle voulait surtout le bonheur de sa fille, sachant que cela passerait sûrement par une liberté obtenue par rébellion contre l'autorité paternelle et surtout, par Jacob.

Rosalie était en train de fomenter des plans pour saper l'autorité d'Edward sur Renesmée et offrir à la jeune fille une adolescence rêvée : _sex, drugs & rock'n'roll_. Elle voulait lui donner tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu avoir et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais donner à des descendants. Edward ne l'entendait plus, au milieu de tous les esprits des lycéens, si elle l'appelait fort, qu'elle l'interpelait, peut-être l'entendrait-il, aussi loin qu'ils étaient l'un de l'autre. Rosalie pensait à toutes les fêtes qui duraient jusqu'à pas d'heure où l'alcool régnait en maître absolu, peut-être Nessie l'emmènerait-elle avec elle ? Rose l'espérait, sa condition de vampire l'obligeait peut-être à ne pas fréquenter d'humains mais derrière son masque de froideur, elle rêvait, elle aussi, de liberté et de fêtes. Elle avait eu l'occasion de parler avec des vampires qui vivaient dans un luxe plus qu'ostentatoire et baignaient dans le sang de leurs victimes, tentant. Mais Rosalie Lilian Hale n'avait jamais goutté le doux liquide qu'était le sang humain et comptait garder cette vérité... Ou pas. Elle se sentait fléchir d'année en année, elle voulait savoir quel goût il avait, quelles sensations elle ressentirait en prenant la vie de quelqu'un. C'était une sensation digne de l'orgasme, si l'on en croyait ce bon vieux Lestat.

- Nessie ! Cria Jacob dans les couloirs alors qu'il tentait de rattraper la jeune demi-vampire.

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues, elle en voulait au monde entier. Son père qui ne comprenait décidément rien à rien, sa mère cruche et niaise au possible, sa famille de végétarien, Jacob qui lui mentait et tous ces humains qui la fixaient comme le monstre de foire qu'elle était ! Elle avait envie d'en prendre un et de lui tordre le cou en s'abreuvant du délicieux liquide écarlate.

La sonnerie retentit et Jacob abandonna sa course après Renesmée, il avait cours, lui aussi. Elle s'installa à une table, au fond de sa salle, ne laissant pas le temps à un membre de sa famille d'accourir pour la voir sans faire d'esclandre.

- Hey, dit une voix près de Renesmée, ça va ?

- Ouais.

- Ça a pas l'air pourtant... Je m'appelle Coleen.

- Merci de ta sollicitude, Coleen. Je suis Renesmée et tu apprendras que j'aime ma solitude. Bon cours, conclut-elle alors que le professeur pénétrait dans la salle.

Renesmée releva ses yeux pleins de larmes et empreint d'une haine mêlée d'une tristesse profonde sur Coleen qui reprit sa place, non loin, tout en plaignant intérieurement la nouvelle. Nessie avait craqué, la découverte de la matinée, son mal-être général, les changements, la fatigue, les interdictions, l'amour, elle se sentait plus que jamais seule contre tous.

A l'autre bout du lycée, des images de Renesmée parvenaient à Edward, il mourait d'envie de rejoindre sa fille pour la consoler et connaître l'objet de sa tristesse. Il ne savait pas que c'étaient ses actions. La professeur de mathématiques rentra dans sa salle et avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de fermer la porte une jeune fille aux allures maladroites entra en trombe dans la pièce, manquant de faire tomber ses livres. Edward esquissa un léger sourire, cela aurait très bien pu arriver à sa Bella humaine.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la salle de classe tout en rougissant. Elle se glaça littéralement en voyant Edward et la prof dut la pousser à rejoindre sa place pour qu'elle fît un mouvement. Edward fronça les sourcils et la regarda s'installer à sa place tout en scrutant son esprit. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au vampire de se glacer, par ce qu'il entendait dans sa tête...

_Vampire... Oh non... Pourquoi tant de vampires ? ... Pourquoi rouvrir ces plaies béantes... ? Des vampires... Tout un clan..._

**OOO**

**Voilà :D**

**Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster :S **

**J'ai de l'inspiration mais pas pour mes fics, pour mes livres, pas de chance pour vous xD En plus, ma moyenne de maths est en chute libre et je n'arrive pas à lâcher les romans d'Anne Rice ! Je vous les conseille ! Par contre, je vous préviens, les personnages de ma fic vont être un peu plus Dark que prévu, pas de ma faute, je suis passée du « côté obscure de la force » ! Et oui, même si je suis toujours un peu attachée aux personnages de Twilight, je fais partie de ceux qui crient haut et fort : « Real vampires don't sparkle, real vampires drink human blood. » ( = Les vrais vampires ne brillent pas, les vrais vampires boivent du sang humain. ) Que l'on me pardonne, il fallait faire les méchants vampires beaucoup moins beaux et attirants :P Vive Damon, Eric, Spike, Jasper & Lestat ! A bas Stefan, Bill & Angel ! Lol ^^ Faut pas chercher, j'ai un grain ^^ **

**Sinon, vous avez sûrement remarqué, si vous avez lu ma fic _Sunless Day_, que j'aime Placebo et le rock, bah vous avez totalement raison ! Je pense que ce sera beaucoup plus prononcé dans cette fic que dans l'autre, Nessie en ado rebelle et gothique... Non quand même pas, Alice ne le permettrait pas ;) **

**Je ne sais toujours pas quand je vais poster la suite donc je vous conseille de m'ajouter à vos alertes, comme ça vous serez directement avertis, pas besoin de venir vérifier et vous ne raterez pas un chapitre ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :)**

**_Malfoy_ _Funambule_ : Merci :) La voici :P Mais comme c'est un peu l'intrigue de l'histoire, je n'allais pas la présenter dès le début :)**

**_Onja_ : La voilà :) Pour cette fin, je ne pense pas avoir été vraiment sadique, j'ai fait pire, je pense :P**

**_mery_ _lina_ : Merci :) Sois têtue, c'est le mieux ;)**

**J'espère avoir beaucoup de reviews, n'oubliez pas qu'elles m'encouragent :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Edward avait passé tout le cours captivé par les pensées de la jeune inconnue, cherchant à connaître son nom. La prof ne l'avait pas interrogée, elle n'avait pas fait l'appel et personne ne semblait s'intéresser à elle. Tout en soupirant légèrement, le vampire se résigna à fixer la fille en question, quelqu'un finirait bien par le remarquer et y penserait, se dit-il, comme pour Bella à son arrivée à Forks. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- M. Masen, pourquoi fixez-vous ainsi Mlle Cooper ? Si vous la trouvez attirante, je vous prierais de bien vouloir le lui faire savoir en dehors de mon cours, concentrez-vous sur les fonctions dérivées et les limites.

Tout le monde commença à se moquer de Mlle Cooper et Edward finit par apprendre son nom : Lena. Celle-ci était rouge comme une tomate et s'enfonçait au fur et à mesure du cour dans sa chaise, quitte à passer sous le bureau. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient à peine son visage, Edward lisait son trouble dans son esprit.

_Maintenant il sait comment je m'appelle... Cooper... Mais il ne connaît pas mon prénom... A moins que... Oh non... Il ne peut pas... _

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux horrifiés, elle avait compris qu'il était télépathe, cette fille en savait beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour sa propre santé. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée, Lena s'enfuit du cours, tout en sachant qu'Edward pourrait la rattraper sans mal. Cependant il ne le fit pas, encore sous le choc de la découverte. Il se dirigea machinalement vers son cours suivant et croisa en chemin Jasper qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant aussi amorphe.

- Edward ? Ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...

- Je... Je t'expliquerai. Ce soir, tout le monde, à la maison.

Jasper n'en demanda pas plus, il sentait l'indécision qui émanait de son frère de coeur, et se contenta de continuer sa route en prêtant une oreille attentive aux racontars des autres élèves, peut-être certains avaient-ils une idée de ce qui avait chamboulé Edward.

Du côté de Renesmée, ça n'allait pas fort. Le cours s'était fini et elle sentait que des Cullen se rapprochaient, elle se demandait comment les éviter, elle n'avait surtout pas envie d'une confrontation avec quelqu'un de sa famille qui serait là « Oh mais Nessie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu peux me parler, tu sais ! Je suis ton oncle/ ta tante ! ». Bof. Puis elle aperçut Coleen qui était avec ses amies et qui plaisantait avec elles. Cette dernière lança à la prédatrice un regard compatissant et quand Nessie lui lança un sourire timide, elle vint vers elle.

- Alors, ça va mieux ? Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais en général, les gens qui viennent me réconforter font partie de ma famille et même si c'est gentil, dans ces cas-là, je préfère ma solitude.

- Je comprends. Ta famille, ce sont tous les beaux... Euh... Les nouveaux, là ?

- Oui. Et tu as le droit de dire qu'ils sont beaux.

- Merci, mes amies fantasment sur le rouquin depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ! Il est célibataire ?

- Euh.. Non. Il est avec Bella. Ils sont _tous_ pris.

Nessie n'avait jamais vu les hommes de sa famille – excepté Jacob, bien entendu – comme des hommes avec qui l'on pouvait sortir, de qui l'on pouvait être amoureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais nourri pour eux des sentiments autre qu'un amour familial. Et cette Coleen et ses amies qui commençaient déjà à vouloir _sortir_ avec eux, elle était dégoûtée.

- Vraiment ? Dommage. Lequel est le tien, que je ne fasse pas de gaffe ?

Nessie grimaça, elle sentait la présence de Rosalie, elle pouvait très bien l'entendre. Si elle ne parlait pas de Jacob, Coleen pourrait vouloir le draguer, et Nessie ne le supporterait pas du tout !

- Aucun.

- Ah, désolée. Ça doit être dur d'être célibataire au milieu de tous ces couples merveilleux...

- Hum... Pas vraiment, c'est ma famille. Il est très compliqué pour quelqu'un d'extérieur de comprendre les liens qui nous unissent, c'est très fort.

- D'accord. Tu as quoi comme cours ?

- Histoire européenne avec Tanner.

- Moi aussi, on y va ensemble ? Mes amies que tu vois derrière moi ont toutes Géographie avec Gilbert !

Coleen fit au revoir de la main à ses amies en se tournant puis fit face à Nessie et elles partirent ensemble vers leur prochain cours. Elles croisèrent Rosalie qui semblait soucieuse. Celle-ci voulut attirer l'attention de sa nièce, qui l'ignora. Elle se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle fût si bizarre, d'abord sa crise de la matinée et maintenant elle la snobait ? Très peu commun.

Puis ce fut au tour de Jacob d'être ignoré, sauf qu'au contraire de Rose, il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Nessie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? Tu m'évites !

- Justement. J'ai trouvé une photo de toi avec Maman, avec une moto. Vos regards ne trompent personne, murmura-t-elle si bas que Coleen croyait qu'ils s'affrontaient juste du regard.

Nessie se dégagea de son emprise facilement, Coleen en fut étonnée au vue de la masse de muscle du Quileute. Cette dernière peinait à suivre Nessie, rapide au milieu des élèves. Elle avait soif, très soif. Et ça allait durer un bout de temps...

- Coleen, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger, s'il te plaît ? Dit Nessie en se retournant trop vite pour un oeil humain.

- Hum... Attends..., commença Coleen en fouillant dans son sac avant d'en sortir une barre de céréales. Orange sanguine, ça va ?

Nessie tressaillit à la mention du sang, l'orange ne contenait évidemment pas de sang mais quel aurait été son plaisir si tel avait été le cas... Renesmée prit la barre et la dévora après avoir remercié Coleen sans pour autant lui lancer un regard. Toutes ces émotions consumaient son énergie et forcément ses forces, déjà amaigries par la consommation de sang animal plutôt qu'humain.

- Viens, Renesmée, nous devons entrer, le prof est là...

Coleen prit la demi-vampire par le bras et s'étonna de sa température particulièrement élevée. Elle n'en fit rien et oublia ceci sur le champ, se disant que c'était la faute de la rencontre qu'elles avaient fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Jacob ronchonnait, en cours avec Bella. Celle-ci avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais impossible, il continuait de râler sans pouvoir prononcer une phrase digne de ce nom. Le prof l'avait remarqué et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner les deux mannequins assis au fond de la classe qui ne semblaient pas du tout intéressés par son cours.

- Jake, murmura Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe... Je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec Nessie !

- De toutes façons... Bah elle est nulle..., continuait de marmonner le Loup. C'est pas elle... Elle le sait bien... Je lui ai dis pourtant... Pourquoi ? Je vais déchirer cette foutue photo...

- Quelle photo, Jacob ?

- Brr...

- Jacob Black ! S'énerva Bella, criant presque.

Toute la classe se tourna vers eux et Bella, qui aurait rougi et aurait perdu tous ses moyens il fut un temps, lança un sourire brillant à l'assemblée avant de s'excuser tout en charmant son professeur qui se contenta de râler un peu. Les murmures des élèves reprirent de plus belle, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur les Cullen et chacun tentait de savoir qui était pris ou pas. Des courageux se fichaient des couples établis et planifiaient déjà des plans pour approcher les vampires. Edward se moquait d'eux avec les autres, sauf quand il s'agissait de s'attaquer à Bella ou Renesmée.

- Mais elle sort pas avec le rouquin, le Edward, là ? Chuchota une fille à l'autre bout de la salle de classe. Parce qu'il est pas mal, Jacob, si j'avais mes chances...

- Margaret, sois pas défaitiste... T'as vu avec qui traîne Coleen maintenant ? Renesmée Masen ! Elle t'arrangera ça, t'inquiètes. T'es belle, pourquoi il ne te voudrait pas ?

- Oui... Mais Liza, elle a dit qu'ils étaient tous pris !

- Oui, mais si tu comptes bien, ils sont un nombre paire, et elle n'est pas prise... Donc il en reste un et d'après ce qu'on a pu voir... C'est lui !

Jacob tiqua, Renesmée avait dis qu'elle était célibataire ? Elle l'avait sûrement dit pour préserver les apparences par rapport à son père, néanmoins cela lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bella le remarqua, elle se doutait déjà de quelque chose, tout comme le reste des Cullen, mais ne voulait pas alerter Edward : il réagirait violemment.

Bella posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Loup, il se dégagea, c'était sa faute si tout ça était arrivé ! Sur la photo, c'est _elle_ qui le regarde, pas le contraire ! Renesmée lui en veut à cause d'elle, à cause des sentiments _qu'elle_ lui avait inspiré.

Il tourna un visage menaçant vers elle, elle fronça les sourcils et bougea imperceptiblement les mains, de façon à parer une éventuelle attaque, un de ses nouveaux réflexes, et surtout de façon à éviter tout problème avec les autres.

- Jacob ? Dis-moi quel est le problème...

- C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui me regardait comme ça quand on a pris cette foutue photo... Et maintenant, maintenant elle m'en veut, à _moi_ ! Alors que c'est ta faute...

- Quoi ? Jacob, je ne comprends.

- Laisse tomber ! Cracha-t-il avant de sortir, la sonnerie résonnant dans tout le lycée.

Lorsque Bella et Edward se croisèrent, ils surent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'autre. Ils s'étreignirent avec plus de force et de passion qu'aucun des adolescents les fixant n'aurait pu le faire, des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans leur tête, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, seuls, de parler, de se confier, d'expliquer, de râler, de se plaindre, de s'embrasser, de s'aimer, incapables plus que jamais de survivre l'un sans l'autre.

- Ce soir, nous devons réunir toute la famille, j'ai envoyé un sms à Carlisle et Esmé. Préviens les autres, si tu les croises, mon amour.

- D'accord... Est-ce grave ?

- Hum... Je ne sais pas.

Bella lui sourit tristement en plongeant à corps perdu dans la lave de ses yeux mordorés, tentant de connaître la raison de la panique qui envahissait son époux, mais n'y trouva rien. Elle se résigna et ils s'embrassèrent avant de se quitter pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs.

- Je viens de recevoir un message d'une copine que tu as vu tout à l'heure, Margaret, elle a eu un coup de foudre sur un mec de ta famille...

- Ah ? Interrogea Renesmée, en soupirant.

- Jacob Black.

Nessie tressaillit, non, pas Jacob. Elle se tourna vers Coleen, qui semblait toute gênée, et un plan émergea dans son esprit. Elle allait aider cette Margaret, ou tout du moins faire semblant, elle verrait bien l'attitude de Jacob... L'idiot amoureux de sa mère, enfin, _anciennement_ amoureux, elle l'espérait.

- On sait jamais avec Jacob. J'veux bien lui donner un ou deux trucs, mais je ne ferai rien de plus, il est de ma famille et je ne veux surtout pas créer de problèmes, okay ?

- Ouais super ! Margaret va être aux anges ! Elle m'en avait déjà parlé hier et là, ils étaient en cours ensemble et d'après son message, il l'a fixée à un moment...

Coleen était toute excitée, Renesmée feignait l'excitation, à quoi bon montrer que ce que sa nouvelle amie venait de lui la blessait ? Elle aimait Jacob, énormément, elle voulait le tester, mais pas trop : son petit jeu avait des risques qu'elle venait juste de mesurer, et si Jacob aimait bien Margaret ? Et s'il décidait de sortir avec elle ? Il était trop tard pour se rétracter, et elle s'en mordait bien les doigts...

- Et toi ? Aucun des garçons du lycée ne te plaît ? Hier au déjeuner, j'ai un pote qui m'a parlé de toi, enfin, j'ai supposé que c'était toi, il n'y a pas trente-six nouvelles rousses ! Il s'appelle Matthias, il est pas mal, franchement.

- Ouais... Faudra voir, dit Renesmée, pas du tout emballée par la perspective d'embrasser un autre garçon que Jacob.

De nouveau, Jacob avait cours avec les deux filles, Margaret et Liza qui continuaient de jacasser à son propos. Et lorsque la première reçut la réponse de Coleen et faillit s'étrangler avant d'en parler à la seconde, Jacob sentit son échine le picoter, sa colère allait crescendo. Comment Renesmée osait ? Le caser avec cette fille pour les apparences ? Il y avait pensé, mais elle n'aurait pas agi sans lui en parler et même, il n'y croyait pas. Elle cherchait juste à l'énerver, elle en était sûre. Elle voulait jouer ? Bien, ils allaient jouer et Jacob ne comptait pas lâcher prise, il allait lui faire payer. Il avait commis une bêtise en ne parlant pas de son ancien amour pour Bella à Nessie, mais elle poussait le bouchon trop loin... Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir !

Jacob réfléchit quelques secondes et s'avança vers les deux filles qui faisaient des messes basses sur son compte. En véritable enfant de choeur, le Loup engagea la conversation avec son plus beau sourire.

**OOO**

**Alala... Tout se complique entre Jacob et Renesmée, mais cela va-t-il s'arranger... Sans les briser ? Que va faire ce cher Eddie ? **

**Promis ! Chapitre 7, les Cullen se réunissent, hop hop, et chapitre 8 ( ou 9 :D ), Miss Cooper passe à la casserole ;)**

**Je sais, je suis lente à écrire, mais nous sommes en période de TPE, pour ceux et celles qui ont connu ça, vous comprenez ma douleur xD**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :)**

**_Onja_ : Il y a peut-être déjà quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, mais normalement elles y seront toutes ( ou presque ! ) dans le chapitre 8 :)**

**_Guitar_ : La voici :)**

**_Malfoy_ _Funambule_ : Ce chapitre est un peu moins sur Nessie/Jake, plus sur Lena et tu verras, dans le prochain, ce ship sera quasiment absent ^^ **

**_Mery_ _Lina_ : Tu as raison d'avoir peur car ce n'est pas le premier des bâtons que je mets dans leurs roues :P Il y a quelques infos sur Lena dans ce chapitre, mais elles sont moins nombreuses que celles qu'il y aura dans le suivant ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Le soir venu, la tension était palpable dans la villa Cullen entre les deux plus jeunes. Edward avait convoqué tout le monde autour de la table du salon, Renesmée s'était installée à un bout de la table et Jacob à l'autre. A chaque fois que le portable de celui-ci vibrait alors qu'ils attendaient que Carlisle débauchât de son travail, il lançait un sourire narquois à Renesmée qui se renfermait de plus en plus. Puis ce fut son tour de rendre Jacob jaloux, son portable vibra, Matthias. Coleen avait dû lui donner son numéro, elle était aux anges. Jake avait vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire mais n'y croyait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il vît le sourire moqueur de Renesmée, fière de son coup. Bella gardait tout le monde sous son bouclier mental, elle ne voulait surtout pas laisser Edward s'immiscer dans cette histoire, ça les concernait, pas lui.

Edward avait d'autres soucis en tête, sinon il se serait inquiété de voir Nessie et Jake ainsi, et aurait sûrement demandé à Bella de lever son bouclier, trop curieux.

Quand Carlisle arriva, il s'installa à la droite d'Edward et s'étonna de voir les deux jeunes assis aussi loin l'un de l'autre, d'accoutumée inséparables.

- Nous pouvons commencer, Edward. Qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire ?

- Au lycée, il y a une fille, peut-être l'avez-vous remarquée, qui nous regarde bizarrement, comme si elle nous craignait et nous haïssait à la fois. Elle s'appelle Lena Cooper et _sait_ que nous sommes des vampires.

Une vague d'angoisse parcourut l'assemblée, ils n'avaient pas envie de subir un autre déménagement qui semblerait très suspect, cette fille pourrait révéler leur secret, et ils devaient à tout prix l'éviter.

- Je l'ai déjà vue... Son regard, c'était insoutenable ! S'exclama Bella en frissonnant de peur alors qu'Edward lui prenait la main.

- Moi aussi, Jazz, tu te rappelles la fille qu'on a vue l'autre jour dans les bois ? Je pense que c'était elle... Je l'ai croisée au lycée.

Alice visualisa les différentes images qu'elle avait de Lena, pour qu'Edward pût voir, celui-ci acquiesça, c'était bien elle. Ils réfléchissaient tous à un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. La plupart ne voyaient que la fuite, Carlisle voulait parler à Lena, comme Edward. Jasper élaborait des plans de fuite et des justifications, quand le patriarche prit la parole.

- Bella, Alice, que pensez-vous de cette fille ? Est-elle du genre à tout divulguer ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je pense qu'elle est désespérée, commença Bella. Ce que j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux c'était... C'était...

- Bella, ça va ? S'inquiéta Edward.

- Oui. Je ne pensais jamais avoir à revoir une telle souffrance, une telle tristesse dans les yeux de quelqu'un, depuis que tu es revenu à Forks, Edward.

Bella baissa le regard, regrettant déjà ses mots qui faisaient de la peine à son époux, mais ils devaient sortir, elle devait expliquer. Jacob s'était renfermé, Nessie ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère entendait par là et Alice dut lui expliquer.

- ... Ta mère et Jacob ont appris à faire plus ample connaissance durant cette période.

- Ah... En réparant des motos, c'est ça ? Cracha Renesmée avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

Jacob leva les yeux et encore une fois, Edward décida de ne pas relever, ils avaient d'autre chats à fouetter que les états d'âme de Renesmée par rapport aux anciens sentiments que Bella et Jacob avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cependant il gardait l'événement dans un coin de son cerveau, prêt à le ressortir quand la situation de crise serait passée.

- Et toi, Alice ?

- Je l'ai trouvée très solitaire, mais je ne me suis pas attardée. Elle n'a pas vraiment réagi quand nous nous sommes croisées, c'est à peine si un frisson l'a parcourue. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas tout de suite réalisé...

- Sûrement, dit Edward. La question essentielle est : Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

- La confronter ? Proposa Bella.

- Vue sa réaction ? Elle va paniquer et avoir trop peur pour réfléchir correctement, expliqua Carlisle.

- Je veux bien, Carlisle, protesta Alice, mais on fait comment alors ? Elle a peur de nous et quoi que nous fassions pour aller vers elle, elle paniquera.

- Alice, tu as dit que vous l'aviez croisée dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui..., répondit Alice en plissant les yeux, ne voyant pas où Edward voulait en venir.

- Elle doit avoir l'habitude d'y aller, peut-être vit-elle dans le quartier proche des bois, de l'autre côté... Nous pourrions mettre en place une surveillance, lorsqu'elle sera dans la forêt, nous essayerons de lui parler, calmement. De plus, si elle a peur des vampires, c'est peut-être que certains lui ont fait du mal et ce serait dommage que l'un des nôtres s'en prennent de nouveau à elle.

- D'accord, dit Jasper, nous allons effectuer des roulements par couple, ce serait le plus simple et...

- ... Beaucoup plus agréable ! S'exclama Emmett en jetant un oeil complice à Rosalie qui lui sourit.

- Aussi, admit Jasper avec un petit sourire entendu. Un soir par couple, ce serait le plus commode, sinon avec les changements, ce sera ennuyant. Alice, on commence ?

- D'accord !

- Bella et moi nous prendrons la nuit prochaine.

- Emmett et moi la suivante.

- Nous serons donc les derniers, dit Esmé.

Renesmée pensa qu'elle aurait bien aimé faire ce genre de garde avec Jacob mais comme ils avaient besoin de sommeil, surtout en période scolaire, ses parents ne la laisseraient jamais. La réunion se termina sur les paroles de la matriarche et chacun partit de son côté. Edward suivit sa fille jusque dans sa chambre où elle avait allumé son poste radio à fond, _Dance With The Devil _de Breaking Benjamin emplissait toute la pièce. Ses yeux étaient humides, elle en voulait tellement à Jacob, et aucun des deux n'irait voir l'autre en premier : la fierté et l'orgueil.

- Nessie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je vois bien que ça ne va, surtout depuis ce matin. Je suis désolé, si je t'ai vexé... Ta punition... Tu n'as plus l'âge pour être si proche de Jacob, ça risque de porter à confusion. Vous avez l'air de jeunes adultes on pourrait croire que vous êtes un couple et... Et tu n'as que sept ans... Tu n'as pas l'âge.

Renesmée ne regardait pas Edward, elle fixait le mur devant elle, droite comme i, retenant des larmes. Elle ne voulait pas son père, elle ne voulait pas de son réconfort, elle voulait les bras chauds et protecteurs de Jacob, elle voulait ses baisers brûlants sur son visage, sur son cou...

- Nessie ! Tu... ! Vous... ?!

- Quoi encore ? J'ai bien le droit de rêver.

- Il n'y a pas trois mois, tu étais encore ma petite fille, innocente et là...

- Je mérite un Oscar alors ! Dit Renesmée en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aime Jacob, tu me comprends bien ? JE L'AIME ! Et si je suis dans cet état, c'est bien pour ça ! Tu n'y pourras rien, jamais, tout comme tu ne pouvais rien pour t'empêcher d'aimer et d'être aimé de Maman !

- Renesmée Carlie Cullen ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je reste ton père ! Tu es consignée dans cette chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ne crois pas une seule seconde que je te laisserais être pleinement et librement avec lui avant que tu en aies l'âge. D'ici une dizaine d'année, ce sera bien assez tôt !

Jacob avait sa chambre non loin de celle de Renesmée et lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'Edward venait de hurler à sa fille, le Loup bondit hors de sa tanière et se rua dans la chambre de son âme soeur. Son épine dorsale le chatouillait, il sentait que la transformation était imminente. Edward avait été pris par surprise, Jacob se plaça devant Renesmée, menaçant. Celle-ci souriait à moitié, se collant contre Jacob pour le calmer et surtout pour se calmer.

Le reste du clan Cullen arriva bientôt, alertés par les grognements émanant des deux parties. Bella força Edward à reculer et resta à son côté tandis que les autres se plaçaient entre le Loup et le vampire. Tout le monde avait entendu la conversation et le sujet de discorde était évident pour tous. Jasper envoya tant bien que mal des ondes à Jacob et Edward, mais ils étaient très remontés l'un contre l'autre.

- Edward ! Jacob ! Calmez-vous, enfin ! Vous aimez tous les deux Renesmée, comme nous tous. Edward, tu dois accepter que Renesmée grandisse. Jacob, rappelle-toi qu'avant d'être accepté dans cette famille, il en a fallu du temps ! Tu vas devoir te calmer, aussi, et accepter la rancoeur d'Edward, ses craintes vis-à-vis de Renesmée et de son jeune âge !

On n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Carlisle, le calme et la sagesse incarnés, s'énerver et hausser le ton. Cependant l'équilibre de sa famille était menacé de toutes parts : de l'extérieur par Lena Cooper et ce qu'elle savait mais aussi de l'intérieur par la discorde entre Edward, Jacob et Renesmée.

- Edward, Nessie ne risque rien avec Jacob, tu le sais. Elle est assez forte pour riposter s'il venait à perdre le contrôle, ce qui n'arrivera pas, j'en suis persuadée, le rassura Bella avec une voix douce. Il l'aime, il y aura des disputes que les feront souffrir, mais ils s'aiment plus que tout...

Edward ne réagissait pas, ses yeux fixaient toujours méchamment le Loup, Bella soupira et se décida à utiliser l'argument ultime, celui qu'elle avait espéré ne pas employer parce qu'elle savait qu'il les ferait souffrir.

- Mon amour, veux-tu voir Renesmée avoir mal comme j'ai eu mal lorsque tu m'as quittée ?

Ce coup-ci, il réagit et tourna le visage vers sa femme, il réalisait. L'idée faisait son chemin dans son cerveau, néanmoins il en voulait toujours à Jacob. Bella réussit à l'entraîner dans leur chambre, hors de portée de Jacob et Nessie. Ces derniers avaient envie de fuir, Jacob aurait volontiers saisie Renesmée par la taille et l'aurait entraînée à travers les bois, mais ils auraient été trop vite rattrapés par les vampires.

- Alice, nous devrions aller voir Edward et Bella, déclara Jasper avant de prendre sa moitié par la main pour sortir de la pièce.

- Nous prenons votre place, ce soir pour la surveillance, dit Esmé en partant avec Carlisle.

Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob et Renesmée. Ils s'assirent tous sur le lit, Renesmée se collant au plus près de Jake qui la serrait de toutes ses forces, tellement il avait peur qu'on la lui prît.

- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons les mieux placés pour vous faire la morale..., commença Rose. Je comprends le point de vue d'Edward, tu as grandi si vite, Nessie, tu seras leur unique enfant, il aurait voulu t'avoir plus longtemps à lui tout seul. Mais vous vous aimez, c'est indéniable, il savait que ça arriverait un jour, il aurait dû s'y préparer quand tu as commencé à devenir une jeune fille d'une beauté extraordinaire. Je vous soutiendrai. Je pense que tout le monde le fera. Par contre, ne brûlez aucune étape, car il n'y a pas de retour possible. Vivez chaque moment à fond, chaque sourire, chaque baiser, chaque câlin, chaque caresse avant de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Renesmée ne saisit pas tout de suite de quoi voulait parler sa tante, au contraire de Jacob qui avait tout de suite compris à quoi cette dernière faisait allusion. Il savait déjà ce que lui avait dit Rosalie, il ne ferait rien sans que Nessie en eût envie. La tension de la villa Cullen diminuait sensiblement, tout le monde se calmait petit à petit, en grande partie grâce à Jasper.

Dans la forêt, Esmé et Carlisle s'installèrent sur une branche assez haute et résistante d'un arbre d'où ils pouvaient observer la banlieue et peut-être la maison de Lena Cooper.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va venir ce soir, elle sait qu'il y a des vampires, elle ne prendra pas ce risque, dit Esmé en se blottissant contre le torse de Carlisle.

- On ne sait jamais... Tu sais, Bella sortait en forêt et était inconsciente quand Edward n'était pas là, d'après ce qu'on sait. Peut-être...

- Oui, peut-être.

L'odeur de Lena Cooper était presque partout dans la forêt, ce qui prouvait qu'elle y allait souvent. Mais elle était plus forte sur un petit bout de prairie, cinq mètres carré d'herbe grasse entouré de pins, ce qui avait amené des milliers d'épines à trouver refuge entre les herbes.

Esmé avait fermé les yeux, profitant de ce moment de solitude avec son mari quand celui-ci se redressa. Il tendit son cou, à l'afus. Esmé le fixa en fronçant les sourcils puis regarda dans la direction que ses yeux scrutaient attentivement. Il y avait du mouvement non loin, et ça se rapprochait.

- Pars à la villa, Esmé, va les chercher. Je vais essayer d'ouvrir le dialogue sans lui faire peur.

Esmé s'exécuta et Carlisle atterrit sur le sol d'un bond gracieux, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il avança vers le coin de verdure où s'était installée la jeune fille dont les yeux étaient humides. Il aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas brisé une seule seconde le silence paisible de la forêt et pourtant, Lena tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il n'était pas encore dans son champ de vision, caché par les arbres.

Lorsque Carlisle se montra à elle, Lena eut un mouvement de recul, un éclair de peur passa dans ses prunelles puis, sans prévenir, elle éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le vampire se rapprocha d'elle lentement et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle leva un visage baigné de larmes vers lui et se pencha en arrière, présentant une jugulaire où battait un sang frais et qui aurait attiré plus d'un vampire, mais pas Carlisle Cullen.

- Je ne viens pas pour te faire du mal, je ne bois pas de sang humain, tout comme mes compagnons vampires. N'aies pas peur, nous voulons juste parler avec toi de ce que tu sais de notre race.

- Ce que je sais ? Que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches incubes ! Dit-elle.

Tout le reste des Cullen arriva à ce moment et ces paroles firent l'effet d'un puissant venin dans ses veines à Edward qui se renferma sur lui-même.

**OOO**

**Un nouveau chapitre de posté, en espérant qu'il vous a plu ! Vous vous en doutez, au prochain chapitre, vous aurez toutes les réponses ou presque ! ;) Je sais que parfois je me concentre peut-être un peu trop sur le couple Jacob/Renesmée et j'en suis désolée si vous n'aimez pas :S**

**N'oubliez pas de poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis et m'encouragre à écrire plus vite :)**

**Bisous **

**Nyah-Cullen**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :)**

**_Malfoy_ _Funambule_ : D'accord je comprends mieux ;) Ils cherchaient juste à se rendre jaloux l'un l'autre, comme ça arrive souvent dans ce genre de cas ! Mais je suis sûre que tu l'avais déjà compris ^^ J'espère que celui-là te plaira autant que le précédent ;)**

**_Onja_ : Euuh... Enceinte ? Peut-être pas quand même ^^ Surtout que ça se serait vu, les grossesses vampiriques vont à vitesse grand V ^^ Mais c'est une idée ;) J'en prends note pour la suite, téh ! :)**

**_LAurA0809_ : Merci beaucoup :) Voici la suite que tu attendais ;)**

**_Bellardtwilight_ : Merci :)**

**_Chka_ : Je peux déjà te dire qu'Edward ne connaissait pas du tout cette fille avant qu'ils ne déménagent à Grand Forks donc non, il ne lui a pas fait de mal ^^ Voici la suite et une grande partie des réponses ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Bella prit Edward dans ses bras, elle voyait bien qu'il s'en voulait, il voyait en Lena la Bella qu'il avait fait souffrir des années auparavant. Lorsqu'il détourna le regard, il croisa celui de Jacob, déterminé, et celui de Renesmée, plus effrayé alors qu'elle se blottissait dans l'espace protecteur des bras du Loup.

- Lena... Qu'entends-tu par là ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal, nous...

- ... Je sais ! Vous venez de le dire. Tuez-moi, je préfère mourir plutôt que d'en parler.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais, Lena, dit Esmé en s'approchant avec un sourire maternel. Nous voulions te parler, nous nous étonnions que tu aies deviné notre véritable nature au premier coup d'oeil.

- Vous vouliez surtout vous assurer que je ne parlerais pas, hein ? Vous êtes tous pareils... Vous nous utilisez ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Esmé fit signe aux autres de s'éloigner et transmit à Edward un message mental lui demandant de préparer à manger et à boire chaud pour la jeune fille, elle voulait la ramener à la villa pour pouvoir lui parler dans de meilleures conditions. Ce bout de verdure semblait la bouleverser.

- Viens, nous allons quelque part de plus tranquille, nous pourrons y parler plus aisément, si tu veux, bien sûr...

Lena ne répondant pas et se laissant faire lorsqu'Esmé l'entraîna vers la villa, cette dernière supposa que l'humaine était d'accord. Elle la porta le long du trajet et la déposa sur le canapé en délicatesse. Bella vint s'asseoir à sa droite alors qu'Esmé prit la place à sa gauche. Edward lui amena une tasse de chocolat chaud et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de Bella, prenant celle-ci par les épaules.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda Lena, finalement calmée.

- Pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ? Si tu es dans cet état, c'est la faute de l'un des nôtres, expliqua Esmé, et je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de réparer sa faute.

- Oui et non. J'ai bien dû mériter mon sort... Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu me trouver... ?

- Je te propose de nous raconter ton histoire, Lena. Nous pourrons mieux comprendre et t'aider, au besoin, dit Bella.

Lena acquiesça, mais ne reprit pas la parole pour autant. Elle fixait un point de l'horizon, le regard vide de toute expression, ressemblant ses idées. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer et se demandait encore comment les Cullen n'avaient pas été courant de son aventure, ça avait été LE scoop du lycée, il y avait quelques temps de ça.

- Ils sont arrivés, comme vous, sans raison apparente, il y a un an et demi. Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec les deux garçons, Damon et Eric, alors que tous les garçons fantasmaient sur Gabrielle. Je n'étais pas en reste devant leur beauté fantastique et leurs prunelles dorées, comme les vôtres. Damon finit par m'adresser la parole, il aurait pu avoir n'importe laquelle de ces pimbêches, il m'a voulue moi. Il m'a eue. Je l'aimais... Je l'aime, murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Lena pleura sur l'épaule de Bella quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Edward. Elle s'essuya les yeux et croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine. Bella reconnaissait ce geste, le trou dans la poitrine, la douleur qui vous donnait des cauchemars, vous faisait hurler tellement elle était insupportable.

- Et il m'a quittée. Il m'a dit que c'était fini, il est parti, avec sa famille. Eric, Gabrielle, Jane et Zack. Tous. Sans laisser de trace, sans l'espoir de se revoir, même qu'en ami. Comme si... Comme si...

- Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, finit Bella, grave.

Personne ne parla ni ne bougea. Edward reconnut ses paroles, ce qu'il avait dit à Bella lorsqu'il l'avait laissée seule à Forks, plus que jamais en danger, lorsqu'il l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Lena ne comprit pas pourquoi personne ne réagit, cette famille qui semblait si soudée, si aimante...

- Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lena, intriguée par leur comportement.

- Tu nous as raconté ton histoire, à notre tour. Jusqu'à il y a environ sept ans, j'étais humaine aussi. Amoureuse d'un vampire qui m'a laissée seule comme Damon l'a fait avec toi... Il a finit par revenir, Alice, que tu vois là-bas, a eu une vision de moi en danger et tout s'est enchaîné.

- Ah... Moi il ne reviendra pas. Pourquoi l'as-tu quittée, toi ?

- Pour la protéger de moi, le vampire qui pouvait la tuer à tout moment. Je voulais lui offrir une vie normale, une vie humaine.

Lena hocha la tête, persuadée que Damon l'avait laissée parce qu'il ne l'aimait, la version d'Edward et Bella appartenait aux contes de fées. Elle eut envie de se lever et de partir, de se mettre en danger, de mourir. Peut-être que Damon arriverait juste à temps... ? Ou pas, et au moins, ses souffrances seraient abrégées.

- N'y pense même pas, dit Edward.

- Hein ?

- Je suis télépathe. Tu ne te suicideras pas avec nous dans les parages, crois-moi. Celui qui te fait pleurer et souffrir ne te mérite pas... J'en sais quelque chose.

- Edward ! S'indigna Bella en le frappant dans le dos. Passons, il a raison sur le premier point.

- Y a d'autres trucs spéciaux que je devrais savoir sur vous ?

Et Edward d'énumérer tous les dons des Cullen et de préciser les races de Jacob et Renesmée, assez originaux dans leur genre. Il demanda à Lena des précisions sur les dons des vampires qui avaient vécu à Grand Forks, au cas où et ils surent tout. Damon et Eric étaient des jumeaux, enfants biologiques de Jane et Zack Dust. Gabrielle sortait avec Eric, elle avait été transformée au XVIIIe siècle. Tous des vampires. Damon avait le pouvoir de capter l'essence des gens grâce à leurs émotions pour pouvoir les retrouver où qu'ils soient, Eric avait un pouvoir complémentaire : il pouvait tout savoir des gens en pénétrant dans leur cerveau, fouillant leur mémoire et leurs pensées les plus intimes, ce qui en faisait des prédateurs et des chasseurs de premier ordre. Zack n'avait pas de don particulier, juste un sens aigu pour cerner les gens, tandis que Jane avait un pouvoir qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Jasper : elle pouvait envoyer à distance des « piques » de sentiments pour les faire ressentir aux personnes visées, on pouvait dire qu'elle contrôlait les sentiments des gens. Quant à Gabrielle, elle n'avait pas de don réel, juste un sixième sens très prononcé qui lui avait permis d'échapper de nombre de pièges et situations désagréables.

- Ils sont très anciens ? Demanda Carlisle, toujours avide de connaître des vampires anciens qui avaient accumulés des savoirs de toutes les époques.

- Euh... Pour moi, oui... Zack n'est qu'un surnom, il a refusé de révéler son véritable prénom, honteux. Il est né en France, en Auvergne, à l'époque d'un roi Louis... Alors lequel... Je ne sais plus, désolée... Mais il est très vieux, genre Moyen-Âge. Gabrielle vient de Paris, elle a été transformée pendant la Révolution. Jane est morte quand ses enfants sont nés... Vers 1875, je crois.

- D'accord. Il se fait tard, tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter. Nous devrions sûrement te raccompagner.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle brusquement. Euh... Je veux dire, ils ne se préoccupent pas vraiment de mes faits et gestes, surtout depuis que Damon... Enfin, depuis qu'ils sont partis. Je peux rentrer seule, sinon.

- Nous allons bientôt manger avec Jacob, si tu veux rester, il n'y a pas de problème, dit Renesmée, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis son altercation avec son père. Jake, va mettre de l'eau à bouillir.

Celui-ci lui sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir en direction de la cuisine. Lena esquissa un sourire à Nessie, la première semblait bien contente de rester avec les vampires. Bella la comprenait, elle aurait tout donné pour être avec des vampires lorsqu'Edward l'avait laissée à Forks, pour ne serait-ce que savoir qu'elle n'avait pas tout rêvé, parce que des vampires pouvaient retrouver d'autres vampires. Peut-être Lena espérait-elle que les Cullen l'aideraient à retrouver les Dust ? Il y avait de grandes chances, Bella ferait tout pour l'aider : cela s'appelait de la solidarité. Les Cullen s'étonnaient, chacun dans son coin, de ne pas avoir eu vent d'une telle famille de vampire, végétarien d'après la description de Lena, en Amérique. Eux qui pensaient connaître tous les clans de vampires de ce bon continent Américain !

- Je peux te poser une dernière question, Lena ? Hésita Bella qui savait très bien combien remuer les vieux souvenirs était douloureux.

- Oui.

- Quand il est parti, il t'a dis quoi ? Et surtout, désolée, j'avais dis qu'il n'y en avait qu'une mais en fait, ce sera deux, si tu veux bien. As-tu revu sa famille avant qu'ils partent tous, pour un au revoir en bonne et due forme ?

- Je vais répondre à la seconde d'abord, la réponse est non. Il m'a dit, mot pour mot, cela restera à jamais gravé dans mon esprit : « Sache tout d'abord que tu n'es pour rien dans tout ce que je vais te dire, Lena. J'en ai marre de notre couple, j'ai besoin d'une femme comme moi, une vampire. Tu as besoin d'un humain qui te ressemble, nous n'allons pas bien ensemble. Nous partons. Je ne pense pas que nous reviendrons un jour, tu ferais mieux de nous oublier. Ça a été sympa le temps que ça a duré. Gabrielle et Jane t'embrassent. Eric et Zack, eh bien, ils te souhaitent bonne chance avec la suite ! Moi de même. Au revoir, Lena. » Il m'a lancé ce sourire... Cela que seuls les vampires peuvent faire, le sourire... Et il est parti dans un coup de vent...

Bella la prit dans ses bras, voyant les cataractes se préparer à déverser leur liquide maudit. Lena versa peu de larmes, elle n'en avait presque plus dans son pauvre petit corps amaigri par des mois de jeûne, la nourriture la dégoûtant, la souffrance l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit de censé.

Bella était persuadée que Damon ne pouvait pas l'avoir quittée comme ça sans raison, autre que celle qu'il avait énoncé, les vampires étaient de très bons menteurs, Edward le lui avait prouvé. Elle n'avait pas vu la famille, comme elle. Damon ne s'était pas étendu, comme Edward. Il y avait trop de similitudes, Bella voulait en avoir le coeur net. Elle écarta le bouclier de son esprit pour qu'Edward vît qu'elle projetait de retrouver le clan Dust, coûte que coûte, pour que Lena pût avoir des réponses, pas simplement la pitoyable explication de Damon. Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un l'aidât, il y a longtemps, à retrouver la famille Cullen. Elle observa attentivement Edward qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, il était troublé par le témoignage de Lena.

Nessie rejoignit Jacob et l'aida à préparer un plat de pâtes digne de ce nom. Elle râpa du fromage et cuisina une sauce bolognaise dont elle fut assez fière. Lena arriva dans la cuisine pour dîner quand tout fut prêt. Nessie posa une assiette devant elle tandis que cette dernière s'installait de l'autre côté de la table avec Jacob.

- T'sais, on va le retrouver ton Damon et s'il a pas une bonne raison de t'avoir fait autant souffrir, j'lui botterai son p'tit cul de vampire ! S'exclama Jacob, la bouche pleine de spaghettis et le pourtour des lèvres couvert de sauce tomate.

Lena lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'il avait quelque chose sur la joue. Il haussa un sourcil et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Renesmée sortit son portable et s'empressa de prendre une photo de son amoureux pour lui montrer la tête qu'il tira, ce qui provoqua son hilarité. Rosalie et Alice, attirées par les rires, vinrent voir ce qu'il se passait, bientôt suivies par Emmett et Jasper, curieux. Même Rose, qui n'appréciait pas du tout Jacob, malgré les sept années qui avaient calmé leur animosité réciproque, finit par se laisser aller au rire et à la joie ambiante dans la cuisine de la villa. Jacob s'essuya le visage.

Lorsque Lena quitta la villa, aux alentours de 21h30, elle avait le sourire. Esmé et Carlisle, dont c'était le tour de garde, la raccompagnèrent jusque chez elle, prétextant qu'il y avait toutes sortes de bêtes dangereuses pour une humaine dans les bois et qu'elle risquait de se perdre, la nuit tombant vite en cette saison et dans cette contrée. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais ils savaient que Lena connaissait bien la forêt pour y avoir passé une partie de son enfance et une de son adolescence, en compagnie d'un vampire. Lena n'était pas au courant des roulements de garde que les Cullen avaient mis en place le jour même et qu'ils comptaient bien maintenir, on se sait jamais, des vampires pourraient être attirés ici et elle portait sur l'odeur des Cullen et un reste de ce que les Cullen pensaient être celle des Dust.

- Je pense que cette soirée a été assez riche en surprise comme ça, ma chère, dit Carlisle. Nous avons redonné le sourire à cette pauvre Lena, enfin, surtout Jacob ! Il a toujours été doué pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je la plains. Je plains aussi son Damon, s'il l'a quittée pour des motivations semblables à celles qui ont motivé Edward à quitter Bella...

- Tu as raison... Bella veut le retrouver, je suis pour. Cela risque de la faire souffrir, mais je pense que nous le devons. Nous lui parlerons, nous le secouerons un peu, histoire de voir de quel bois il se chauffe, si c'est plutôt un lâche ou un grand coeur comme notre Edward. Ensuite, nous l'amènerons à Lena. Mais surtout, nous ne devons pas la lâcher et partir sans prévenir, ça la tuerait.

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'était pas dans tes plans, j'espère ?

- D'aucune façon !

Tous les Cullen étaient d'accord et durant la nuit, ils commencèrent à faire des recherches par internet. Jasper appela J. Jenks pour le questionner sur une autre famille de vampire qui l'emploierait, et malgré la peur que lui inspirait le vampire, Jenks répondit par la négative : il n'en connaissait aucune.

**OOO**

**Voilà :)**

**Je pense que je vais reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes que j'avais prises pour Sunless Day. Je posterai tous les samedi et ceux qui posteront des reviews ( avant le mercredi qui suit ! ) auront un petit teaser du chapitre suivant le mercredi ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à une partie de vos questions. Quant aux autres, il vous faudra attendre un peu, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle :)**

**Lâchez vous en commentaires ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :)**

**_Chka_ : Merci ;) J'espère que le teaser t'a plu ! :)**

**_Onja_ : Tout à fait ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

A peine fourrée sous sa couette, Lena se laissa aller. Tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en elle, la joie, la peur, la tristesse. Toute son histoire avec les Dust, le vampirisme, tout ça avait donc eu lieu, elle n'avait pas rêvé le contact glacé de la peau de Damon contre la sienne, ses canines pointues lorsqu'il riait un peu trop, les grognements qu'il poussait lorsqu'un garçon s'approchait trop près de sa belle, sa force surhumaine lorsqu'il la serrait, lui susurrant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que jamais il ne la laisserait tomber... Des mensonges éhontés, se dit-elle alors qu'une larme roula le long de sa joue pour aller s'écraser contre sa taie d'oreiller rose pâle.

Elle finit par s'endormir, un léger sourire sur le visage en pensant à la tête de Jacob qui mangeait des spaghettis. Depuis que Damon l'avait quittée – il y avait environ cinq mois -, c'était la première nuit qu'elle passait sans horrible cauchemar, la première nuit où ses parents pouvaient dormir paisiblement, sans boules quiès.

- Damon... murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil, comme une plainte. Damon...

Esmé avait mal à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce chuchotement, Carlisle le voyait bien. Elle pensa à Edward et se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas effectuer ce roulement avec Bella sans qu'ils en fussent profondément bouleversés.

A la villa, les recherches se poursuivaient par internet. Jacob et Renesmée étaient montés dans la chambre de cette dernière, ils avaient besoin de se parler et de s'expliquer. Bella les avait placés sous son bouclier, elle ne voulait pas d'indiscrétion supplémentaire dans la vie du jeune couple, déjà qu'avec l'ouïe fine des vampires...

- Je suis désolé, commença Jacob, par rapport à Margaret. Je voulais...

- ... Me rendre jalouse ? J'ai voulu faire pareil avec Matthias. On passe là-dessus ?

- Oui.

- J'appellerai Coleen après... Elle les connaît mieux que nous et saura leur expliquer la situation...

- Okay... Tu commences ou je le fais ? ... Bien, j'y vais. J'aurais dû te parler de cette histoire avec Bella, _nous_ aurions dû t'en parler. C'était il y a bien longtemps, quand je n'étais qu'un jeune loup, que ton père l'avait laissée. Je pense que je l'ai aimée avant lui... Bref, nous ne nous sommes rendus compte qu'à ta naissance que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour ta mère n'était dû qu'au fait que tu étais une partie d'elle, c'était cette partie que j'aimais. Lorsqu'elle était enceinte, nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre, pas sexuellement, mais juste nous avions _besoin_ l'un de l'autre. C'était parce que tu étais là. Je garde cette photo parce que cette époque m'a permis de te rencontrer, si je n'avais pas sympathisé ainsi avec Bella, je ne t'aurais sûrement jamais vue... Et j'aurais perdu le seul véritable amour de ma vie. Aussi pour rappeler à ton père que s'il n'a pas retrouvé ta mère à l'état de cadavre ambulant, c'est grâce à moi.

Renesmée digéra ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et même si elle ne l'aurait pas admis devant Jacob, il avait dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre, qu'il l'aimait, que cette histoire avec sa mère n'en avait pas vraiment été une et que c'était définitivement derrière lui. Elle se colla à lui et huma l'odeur de son tee-shirt.

- Tu m'as manquée, dit-elle. Je n'aimais pas ça, être en colère contre toi c'était... Contre nature.

- Oui, c'est ça, c'était contre notre nature...

Il l'embrassa sur la tête et elle se blottit contre lui. Edward entendait chacun de leurs mots, il admettait que Jacob aimait sa fille et qu'il ne la ferait sûrement jamais souffrir, cependant elle était son bébé et ça lui faisait mal de la voir grandir et s'éloigner de lui. Il était tout de même heureux de la voir sourire, épanouie et pleine de joie, il aurait juste voulu garder son enfant pour lui et Bella pendant encore quelques années... Comme tous les parents normaux. Sauf qu'Edward et Bella étaient tout sauf des parents normaux.

Nessie appela Coleen et malgré l'heure tardive, cette dernière reçut l'appel avec bonne humeur. Elle commença par taquiner Renesmée à propos de Matthias, qui ne répondit pas de la façon escomptée par Coleen. Puis Nessie lui exposa le problème en omettant le sujet de la dispute, et après quelques secondes que l'humaine prit pour se ressaisir, elle parla.

- Margaret va être déçue... Elle avait vraiment flashé sur Jacob, mais elle s'y fera. Par contre, pour Matthias... Il n'appréciera vraiment pas. Il va être lourd avec toi, il ne supporte pas l'échec. Jacob devrait faire gaffe, s'il lui tombe dessus avec ses potes...

Jacob entendait toute la conversation et se retint de rire lorsque Coleen se mit à craindre des blessures corporelles pour lui, que pourraient une bande d'ados contre un Loup ? Et sûrement, contre une horde de vampire, car même si Blondie le laisserait volontiers aux prises avec un danger aussi peu important, le reste des Cullen viendrait peut-être en renfort, surtout Emmett, le plus impressionnant de tous par sa carrure.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, Jake a plus d'un tour dans son sac et ses muscles, du béton armé. J'ai vérifié.

Coleen éclata de rire à cause du ton sérieux qu'avait pris Nessie pour dire la dernière phrase. Jacob la prit dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'elle pût sentir ses muscles contractés. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'impressionner, elle était toute à lui, toute éberluée par ses gestes, son amour, ses baisers et tout ce qui atrayé à lui.

- D'accord. Je le dirai à Margaret... Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra, par contre, elle ne sera sûrement pas ta meilleure amie... Tout comme Liza, sa meilleure amie.

- Ah... Nous verrons bien ! Je dois aller dormir, on se voit demain !

- Okay, à demain !

Nessie raccrocha et alla se coller à Jacob. Que faire désormais ? Ils décidèrent de descendre voir si les autres avaient besoin d'aide. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à la mine renfrognée d'Edward et au sourire moqueur d'Emmett lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent main dans la main dans le salon.

- On peut faire quelque chose ? Demanda Nessie.

- Oui, allez dormir. Vous allez être HS demain sinon, dit Bella. Vous avez fait vos devoirs, d'ailleurs ?

Renesmée grimaça, non, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps. Bella les envoya dans leurs chambres pour les faire. Jacob se retint de pouffer de rire, Bella qui jouait les mamans avec lui, ça l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé. Ils s'exécutèrent donc, mais travaillèrent une petite demi-heure, ensemble, bâclant leur boulot, surtout ce qui ne servait, d'après eux, à rien. Il était aux alentours de 22h30 et même si Nessie baillait toutes les deux minutes, elle n'avait pas doute envie de quitter les bras de Jacob pour son lit, bien que douillé.

Ce fut de nouveau Bella qui vint jouer les mères poules. Elle prit même la précaution de confisquer les portables pour éviter des conversations nocturnes intempestives. L'attitude de sa meilleure amie – car ils étaient toujours meilleurs amis – commençaient à exaspérer Jacob. Il le lui fit savoir, elle lui rit au nez en lui précisant que malgré leur statut amical, il était désormais son futur gendre, en premier lieu.

- Et donc ? J'suis majeur. Rends-moi mon portable.

- Et ça va te servir à quoi à part à t'endormir trop tard pour être en forme ?

- Bells ! File ce portable !

Elle finit par le lui rendre, à contre-coeur parce qu'il avait tout de même raison : elle n'était pas sa mère et il était majeur, assez grand pour pouvoir décider par lui-même. Il finit par se rendre compte que son portable ne lui servait à rien : avec qui aurait-il pu parler ? Il n'y avait que Renesmée dans ses pensées, il aurait pu parler, elle aurait sûrement attendu à travers le mur, tout comme les vampires en bas et Dieu savait quel stratagème ils auraient pu inventer pour les empêcher de communiquer de cette façon.

En bas, les recherches continuaient. Jasper appelait les différents contacts humains qu'ils avaient et se faisait souvent recevoir par des grognements, mais Jazz était beaucoup plus effrayant et tous le craignaient. Carlisle parlait par téléphone aux vampires qu'ils connaissaient, le reste de la famille était sur les ordinateurs, cherchant des photos de la famille Dust. Alice pénétrait dans les fichiers du FBI, Edward tentait la CIA, beaucoup plus compliquée à pirater.

Lorsque Renesmée et Jacob sortirent de leurs rêves le lendemain matin, toute la famille était encore à fouiller des fichiers. Cependant la population américaine n'était pas la moins nombreuse du monde... De plus ils voulaient aussi vérifier d'autres nationalités, des émigrés pas encore naturalisés pouvaient vivre aux USA avec le bon visa.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé ?! S'étonna Nessie. Vous n'avez pourtant pas arrêté de la nuit... Bizarre !

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, dit Bella, les yeux rivés sur l'ordi. C'est très énervant. On arrête ? On reprendra ce soir, on lui demandera des informations supplémentaires au lycée.

- Bonne idée. Jazz, tu pourras t'arranger avec la fille qui travaille au secrétariat ? J'ai vu ça dans son esprit.

- Okay, mais c'est pas toi qu'elle aimait bien... ?

- Je parle de l'ado qui y travaille, elle a notre âge. L'autre, oui. Mais la fille sera plus facile à contrôler avec ton pouvoir et le fait que tu lui plais.

Jasper acquiesça en jetant un regard en coin à Alice qui faisait la moue. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, mais son Jasper, c'était pire que sacré.

Tout le monde éteignit son ordinateur et alla faire autre chose, loin, très loin de toute technologie ! Sauf Emmett, insatiable geek, qui se planta devant la télé avec ses jeux vidéos, au grand dam de Rosalie qui dut lui faire du charme pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Esmé se mit en cuisine alors qu'Alice monta dans sa chambre préparer les vêtements de tout le monde. Les deux seules personnes qui pouvaient dormir avaient des poches sous les yeux et la tête dans les choux, maudissant ces foutus vampires toujours impeccables alors qu'on aurait dit qu'un pétard avait démarré d'à l'intérieur de la chevelure de Nessie et qu'une épée était venue entaillée le visage de Jacob alors que ce n'était la faute que de ses draps.

Puis la matinée de la veille revint en mémoire à Nessie, et surtout sa punition. Était-elle levée ? Celle de la veille au soir l'avait-elle remplacée ? Elle fixa tour à tour ses parents, sa mère avait mis son bouclier en place. À contre-coeur, Renesmée se mit à parler, ce qu'elle haïssait faire de bon matin et posa la question fatidique.

- Nous n'y avons pas réfléchi, dit son père sans même lever les yeux vers elle. Donc elle tient toujours.

- Mais Papa ! J'ai soif !

- Tiens alors.

Et il posa sur la table un verre de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressé. Avec son calme et sa précision, Edward Cullen prit le pressoir blanc éclaboussé d'orange, le plaça dans l'évier et le lava sous les yeux éberlués de sa fille. Il secoua ses longs doigts fins pour faire partir les gouttes d'eaux et essuya les dernières avec un essuie-main immaculé.

- Tu sais que je ne vais pas tenir.

- C'est faux, tu as un excellent self-control.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer au con ? Ne crois pas gagner. Je ne veux plus de cette nourriture d'humains ! Hurla-t-elle en poussant son verre plein.

Alors que le verre se fracassait par terre, répandant du jus et de la pulpe d'orange dans presque toute la cuisine, il y eut un autre bruit tout aussi effrayant et qui rameuta toute la famille Cullen dans la pièce. Celui d'une gifle. Edward n'avait jamais frappé sa fille, préférant la diplomatie et le débat aux coups, comme le recommandaient les psychologues mais là, il n'avait su se contrôler. Renesmée porta lentement une main contre sa joue rougie par le coup. Elle avait du s'appuyer contre la table pour ne pas tomber, tellement le choc avait été violent. Une humaine aurait été décapitée ou au moins la mâchoire et toute la partie droite du visage broyée, mais Nessie était à moitié vampire.

Par réflexe, Jacob attrapa Renesmée et la plaça derrière lui, menaçant, mais Edward ne semblait pas être des leurs, le regard dans le vide. Rosalie et Alice se jetèrent sur Nessie, l'entourant de leurs bras, le visage tourné vers leur frère. Bella, interdite, regardait Edward, comme les autres et sentait venir la situation de crise. Jasper allait être d'une _très_ grande utilité, se dit-elle alors que les cris commençaient à fuser.

- Bien ! Très bien ! Tu vas être content, je pars, _Papa_ ! Je trouverais bien quelque part où loger, j'ai de la famille qui m'aime, elle ! Et au pire, je suis sûre qu'Aro m'acceptera avec _plaisir_ !

Renesmée se redressa et se dégagea de l'emprise de ses tantes, monta dans sa chambre, fourra quelques affaires dans un sac et partit en courant, Jacob, qui avait muté en loup, sur les talons.

**OOO**

**Eh oui, cette chère Nessie est encore une gamine écervelée qui menace de partir au premier problème... Sauf qu'au lieu de juste prendre sa valise et faire genre ( comme beaucoup l'ont fait pendant leur enfance ! ), elle le fait ;)**

**Que va-t-il se passer pour Nessie & Jacob ? Rejoindra-t-elle Forks, Jacksonville ou... Volterra ? :P**

**Review = teaser**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :)**

**_Chka_ : Peut-être pas chez Billy... Tu verras bien :P**

**_tipiland_ : Je comprends ton étonnement, mais Jake s'expliquera dessus dans le chapitre 11 où il aura une conversation bien méritée avec Nessie ;)**

**_bellardtwilight_ : Merci :)**

**_Alba Cullen-Granger_ : Contente que ça te plaise ;)**

**_onja_ : Eh oui, tu as bien raison ;) Nessie est pourrie gâtée et ses yeux s'ouvriront à cause de cette aventure... Ou pas !**

**_Foxy White_ : Lol, c'est vrai ^^ Voici la suite :)**

**_Pitchoune-And-Pitchounette_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, tu verras sûrement cette réponse quand tu en seras à ce chapitre ;) Ta remarque m'a fait très plaisir, c'est vrai qu'il y a des fics avec beaucoup plus de reviews mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai des lecteurs fidèles qui postent régulièrement et puis mon but n'était pas d'avoir un max de review, j'écris pour mon plaisir et le vôtre :)**

**_Malfoy Funambule_ : Merci :) Oui un peu exagéré mais Nessie est un peu comme ça, gamine gâtée depuis sa naissance inespérée ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Renesmée courait sans s'arrêter, elle ne faisait pas attention où elle allait, elle continuait tout droit. C'était une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas pris d'arbre, cependant les branchages et les ronces laceraient ses vêtements, son pyjama était en lambeau, laissant apparaître sa peau pâle et son corps svelte. Sa peau dénudée était striée de rouge, Jacob aurait voulu la faire stopper, la faire se reposer. Elle n'avait pas déjeuné, elle n'avait pas chassé : elle devait se nourrir sinon elle serait trop vite à bout de forces.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Nessie finit par s'arrêter et s'assit sur un rocher, se recroquevillant sur elle-même avant d'éclater en sanglots. Jacob s'installa près d'elle et, sans dire un mot, la prit dans ses bras, le temps que la crise passât.

- Mais Jake ! On va aller où ? On va faire quoi ? Se lamenta-t-elle. Je n'y reviendrai pas... Mais ils doivent être à nos trousses ! Nous devons repartir !

Elle fit un mouvement pour partir mais il la retint. Elle se débattit quelques secondes et abandonna. Jake lui dit qu'elle devait avant tout se changer et se nourrir. Elle lui obéit et après une demi-heure, ils étaient prêt à repartir. Ils n'avaient eu aucun signe de la présence ou de l'approche des Cullen. Nessie ne l'aurait sûrement jamais avoué en public, mais ça l'avait vexée : elle avait espéré que sa famille viendrait la retrouver, la persuader de revenir, son père se serait platement excusé, lui promettant plus de libertés, elle aurait jamais les gamines pourries gâtées, aurait refusé et après maintes suppliques, elle aurait accepté, mimant des regrets.

- On va où ?

- Comme tu veux. Forks, Jacksonville, Denali, l'Amazonie, l'Irlande, où tu veux ! Sauf Volterra.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ferait enrager Papa...

- Bien sûr, sauf que tu iras _seule_. Là-bas, je serai le toutou d'Aro & co, pas question. Ils te manipuleront, ils en ont le pouvoir, et tu perdras la part d'humanité en toi.

- Pfff... Ma faiblesse tu veux dire ! Elle ne me manquera pas...

- Nessie ! S'exclama-t-il en la prenant par les épaules et en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Cette part d'humanité n'est pas une faiblesse : tu es aussi forte qu'un vampire, même plus je me dis parfois, avec de l'entraînement ton pouvoir sera l'un des précieux de ce monde et tu sais ce que tu ne pourras pas faire si tu deviens vampire à part entière ?

- Non... ?

- Des enfants.

Le regard de Jacob s'était teinté de mélancolie, il lui lança un petit sourire triste avant de se détourner d'elle. Renesmée comprit qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Ce fut son tour de le réconforter, il voulait des enfants d'elle, et elle n'était pas contre le fait de lui en donner, plus tard. Elle le lui dit, ce qui le rassura sur ce point, cependant il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à Volterra. Elle lui assura que non et ils se demandèrent de nouveau où ils allaient.

- Forks ?

- Forks, acquiesça Nessie.

A la villa Cullen, la tension était toujours palpable. Tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon pour affronter cette nouvelle situation de crise. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tous sécher les cours dès les premiers jours, ce serait trop louche, surtout aux yeux de Lena. De plus, ils étaient persuadés que Nessie avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et qu'avec Jacob, elle ne risquait rien.

- Je vais appeler mon père et ma mère, dit Bella. Quelqu'un pourrait contacter les Denali, au cas où, pour les prévenir.

- Je m'en charge, se proposa Alice.

Les appels tous passés et leurs amis et famille prévenus, les deux femmes vinrent se rasseoir auprès leurs époux respectifs.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Edward, la voix vide de toute émotion et le regard de même.

- Nous attendons. Ils nous appelleront s'ils ont du nouveau. Nous allons au lycée, expliqua Jasper, le plus calme. Nous parlerons à Lena, elle aura peut-être une idée de la meilleure attitude à adopter : nous sommes peut-être des adolescents pour le reste de l'éternité, cependant nous avons vécu notre adolescence à proprement parler il y a de cela sept ans pour la plus jeune et plus de quatre cents années pour le plus ancien.

- Merci de ne pas dire « vieux », Jazz, dit Carlisle en souriant, ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère. Allez vous préparer, vous allez être en retard, sinon.

Chacun se prépara seul, Alice n'était pas d'humeur à choisir les vêtements des autres. Ceux qu'elle avait trouvés pour Nessie et Jacob étaient encore sur son lit. Jasper les prit et les jeta dans leur penderie pour couper court à la morosité du lutin. Ils n'étaient pas partis pour toujours, ils les reverraient sûrement, dans les mois à venir, c'était le plus probable.

Ils allèrent tous au lycée, dans deux voitures, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, certains s'étonnèrent de l'absence de Renesmée et Jacob. Lena les attendait sur un banc à l'entrée tout en lisant un livre. Il haussa un sourcil, déçue de ne pas voir le bout-en-train qui l'avait tant faite rire la veille au soir.

- Nous avons fait des recherches, nous ne les avons pas encore trouvés. Il faudrait que nous te posions quelques questions supplémentaires, demanda Bella avec un sourire amical.

- Où sont Jacob et Renesmée ?

- C'est une longue histoire..., chuchota Bella en grimaçant.

- Nous aurions d'ailleurs besoin de tes conseils, si tu veux bien, demanda Jasper.

- Pas de problème ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Les Cullen l'attirèrent dans au fond de la cour du lycée, au calme, là où personne ne risquait de les entendre et d'avoir des soupçons sur cette famille hors du commun. Jasper lui exposa la situation avec son calme légendaire. Lena baissa les yeux, se mordit les lèvres, se demandant comment donner son point de vue sans paraître vulgaire aux yeux des vampires.

- Je la comprends. Elle veut juste sa liberté, et au contraire des ados de ce lycée, elle n'aura pas dix-huit ans d'ici un ou deux ans, mais bien dans plus de dix ans. C'est frustrant, les parents qui sont toujours « On verra quand tu seras majeure ! ». Je l'entends depuis mes quatorze ans. Elle en a encore pour une décennie... Je la plains. Vous lui interdisez d'être avec son âme soeur, mais la privez de nourriture. Si mes parents m'empêchaient de manger mes plats préférés, je pense que je deviendrais folle. Et puis, ce n'est pas une petite chose fragile... Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait battre toute l'équipe de foot du lycée à elle toute seule. Rapidité, force, beauté, amour, pouvoir... Mais enfermée dans une cage. Je ne l'envie même plus.

Il fallut un peu de temps aux parents de Nessie pour tout digérer, la vérité en face, à peine couverte d'un voile. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper qui le savaient, en eux, mais n'avaient osé le dire de peur de contrarier Edward pour rien. Le pire était arrivé, ils auraient dû parler avant.

- Tu crois qu'elle a eu raison de dire tout ce qu'elle a dit ? Voulut savoir Edward.

- De le dire, oui. Mais elle aurait sûrement dû le dire d'une autre manière, moins énervée... Il n'y aurait pas eu un tel clash. Te traiter ce « con », ce n'était vraiment pas une chose à faire. Tu n'as peut-être pas eu tort de lui donner une claque... Moins forte, ça aurait été tout de même mieux.

- Et tu nous conseilles quoi ?

- Laissez passer une journée, au moins. Elle a pris son portable ? Et Jacob ?

Le premier truc qu'il fallait vérifier dans ces cas-là : avait-il/elle pris son portable ? Mais non, aucun des Cullen n'y avait pensé. Pourtant, ils en avaient passé des appels, mais les téléphones des principaux intéressés... Non. Ils avaient totalement oublié, c'était tellement évident !

Edward attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Nessie, il allait appuyer sur la touche verte quand une main féminine l'en empêcha : Lena.

- Si elle veut vous contacter, elle le fera. Elle prendra ça pour du harcèlement, elle ne répondra pas et ça l'énervera encore plus.

- D'accord... Mais je voudrais juste savoir... Si elle va bien, si elle ne m'en veut pas trop, si elle sera un jour capable de revenir, de me pardonner... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière.

- Je sais, Edward, dit la jeune humaine en posant une main sur l'épaule. C'est ce que nous voulons tous, savoir...

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle le comprenait, elle aussi avait quelqu'un qui était parti loin, sans prévenir, sans panneau rouge et clignotant qui hurlait « Attention ! Danger ! Je vais partir ! ». Et si c'était quasiment sûr qu'elle reviendrait, elle aimait trop sa famille, Damon, lui... Lena ne voulait plus espérer, elle n'y avait presque pas pensé pendant la matinée et voilà que le cafard la reprenait... Le contact de la peau gelée d'Edward, leurs présences si caractéristiques des vampires, tout cela lui rappelait à son souvenir. Elle enleva sa main de l'épaule du vampire et encercla sa poitrine de son bras, respirant plus fort, elle sentait la douleur, plus présente que jamais. Bella l'empêcha de s'effondrer sur elle-même en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle fit signe aux autres d'aller en cours, qu'elle amènerait Lena et qu'elle les rejoindrait après.

- Lena ? Ça va ? Je te tiens. Si tu veux hurler, parler, dis-le. Je cours vite, tu le sais, on serra à des kilomètres de toute civilisation dans deux minutes.

- Non... C'est bon. Juste, c'est toujours aussi bizarre de vous voir là. Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'ai cru que j'avais tout rêvé. Et puis vous étiez là...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous resterons là aussi longtemps que possible. Et tu pourras nous suivre, je pense. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

- Oui...

La sonnerie retentit et elles durent aller en cours. Lena Cooper passa toutes ses heures de classe à penser à Damon, Edward l'entendait. À midi, Lena mangea à la table des Cullen, au lieu de manger toute seule.

- Tout le monde jase sur toi, et sur nous aussi. Ils te méprisent.

- Edward ! S'exclama Emmett en plaisantant. Faut dire, elle a eu les Dust, maintenant les Cullen, cette petite est une star dans son bahut !

Lena esquissa un sourire triste, elle aurait préféré ne pas être mêlée à ça, finalement. Elle se serait portée bien mieux sans Damon et sa famille, sans ses sentiments qui dépassaient l'entendement, sans tout ça...

- Emmett ! Se désola Rosalie, voyant le trouble de la jeune fille qui lui inspirait plus de sympathie qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu au départ.

- Merci, Rosalie, mais ça va. Ça me fait du bien d'être un peu... Secouée.

Le sourire de l'humaine s'élargit pour devenir éclatant, elle le destina à Emmett qui fut rassuré : ce n'était pas vraiment son truc de faire souffrir les filles, surtout les sympas comme Lena. Ils parlèrent et tentèrent d'oublier leur soucis respectif par le rire, cependant même si les sourires étaient au rendez-vous, la bonne humeur n'était pas tout à fait réelle.

Quand ce fut l'heure, chacun repartit vers sa classe. Après les cours, une jeune fille qui semblait gênée accosta les Cullen et leur tendit tout un tas de papiers, précisant que c'étaient les cours de Jacob et Renesmée, ceux dans lesquels elle ou ses amies étaient avec eux. Les Cullen s'étonnèrent d'une telle attention, ils savaient que les deux jeunes avaient sympathisé avec des humains, mais pas à ce point.

- Merci beaucoup,... ?

- Coleen.

- Je le leur dirais, Coleen. Ils apprécieront beaucoup, merci encore. Vous êtes amis ?

- Euh... Surtout avec Renesmée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé à Jacob.

- D'accord. Nous nous recroiserons sûrement plus tard. Tu pourras venir à la villa travailler, si tu veux, quand ils iront mieux.

- Oh oui ! S'écria Coleen avant de rougir, se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Edward lui sourit et lui présenta toute la famille Cullen, dont elle connaissait déjà tous les prénoms, à cause de toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà sur eux et leurs origines. Elle en infirma plus d'une, comme celle qui disait qu'ils étaient des espions au service de la CIA. Toutes plus abracadabrantesques les uns que les autres ! Puis Coleen s'éloigna, contente d'elle-même. Ses copines allaient vouloir tout savoir, elle était l'une des premières à adresser la parole aux fameux Cullen.

Lena suivit dans sa petite citadine les deux voitures rutilantes des Cullen jusqu'à leur villa. Ils firent leurs devoirs, en éternels bons élèves et aidèrent Lena qui avait plus de mal, c'était la première qu'elle allait au lycée, après tout.

- Jacob ! S'exclama bientôt Bella en le voyant dans le parc devant la maison. Où est Renesmée ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Tout va bien, dit-il. Elle ne sait pas que je suis revenu, je veux prendre quelques affaires. Nous sommes chez Charlie, ne venez pas. Elle reviendra. Plus tard. Laissez-nous une petite semaine pour faire le point, elle est déjà calmée. Je pense qu'elle vous appellera demain.

Jacob prit une valise et y fourra des affaires de Renesmée ainsi que quelques-unes à lui, cependant une partie des siennes était restée chez Billy, à Forks, il était moins dans le besoin. Et avant de repartir en direction de l'état de Washington, Alice tendit au Loup une carte de crédit, prétextant que si Nessie avait besoin de quelque chose, elle devait pouvoir se le payer. Jake la remercia et partit, transportant tant bien que mal son paquetage.

**OOO**

**Un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! **

**Tout n'est toujours pas rose chez les Cullen, mais bon, si ça l'était, ce ne serait vraiment pas drôle :P**

**Je veux vos avis et vos impressions !!! ;)**

**Review = teaser **

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :)**

**bellardtwilight : Merci :)**

**Onja : Hé oui :) Tu vas voir, Jake va lui parler et je sens que tu vas aimer ça ;)**

**sianacat : Merci beaucoup ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Renesmée refusait de sortir de l'ancienne chambre de sa mère dans la maison de Charlie. Jacob ne l'avait quittée que deux fois : pour aller saluer son père et la meute – et encore, il n'était resté qu'une demi-heure à La Push – et une deuxième pour aller chercher des affaires à Grand Forks.

- Ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop là-bas ? Demanda Charlie à Jake qui lançait toutes les deux secondes des regards anxieux vers l'étage tout en cherchant à manger de le frigo.

- Bien sûr que si, mais ils savent qu'elle ne risque rien avec moi et la meute autour. Edward s'en veut à mort, c'est clair et il a raison. J'pense que Nessie devrait quand même les appeler... J'vais voir si elle veut quelque chose.

Jacob prit à manger et monta les escaliers. Il avait les traits tirés, il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Nessie n'était pas dans un meilleur état, c'était elle qui le gardait éveiller, elle avait trop besoin de parler.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il la trouva endormie, recroquevillée sur un coussin qui portait encore l'odeur de Bella. Il sourit devant cette scène et alla s'asseoir par terre, au pied du lui, gardant son ange. Elle se réveilla presque instantanément, non qu'il eût fait du bruit, cependant elle avait senti son odeur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille semblables.

- Jake ?

- Nessie... Je t'ai réveillée ? Je suis désolé, rendors-toi mon amour, tu en as besoin.

Il s'était installé sur le lit et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle gardait le coussin tout en se calant contre Jacob. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pour se fixer sur le regard de son amoureux. Elle se dit qu'il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la cause de ses soucis et de son insomnie. Elle baissa les yeux et renifla. La fatigue n'arrangeait rien à son caractère à fleur de peau, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Renesmée ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose ? Qu'as-tu ?

- Je vais te tuer si je continues comme ça... Regarde-toi, tu es terriblement fatigué !

- C'est donc ça... Arrête et dort. Si tu dors, je dors. Okay ?

Problème simple, solution encore plus simple. Jacob s'était étonné de ce qu'elle avait dit mais il avait décidé de la jouer fin, elle accepta le marché et ils s'endormirent. Plusieurs heures de rang, Charlie n'osa pas faire un mouvement dans la maison, de peur de les réveiller. Il finit par aller chez Billy, à La Push, où il pourrait faire tout le boucan qu'il lui plairait avec son ami. Il croisa en chemin la meute, avec qui il entretenait des rapports qui allaient de mieux en mieux depuis que Sue Clearwater et lui vivaient ensemble. Cette dernière, à l'annonce de l'arrivée de Jacob et Nessie, s'était éclipsée chez Leah et Seth qui occupaient l'ancienne maison des Clearwater, préférant les laisser régler leurs soucis en famille, toujours aussi méfiante vis-à-vis des Cullen.

- Hey Charlie ! S'exclama Seth. On pensait passer chez toi avec les mecs voir Jake et Nessie. On l'a pas vue depuis un bail et ça lui fera peut-être du bien qu'on rigole un peu.

- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas... Ils dormaient quand je suis parti. Ne les réveillez pas, ils ont besoin de sommeil. Nessie ne dort plus, et Jacob l'écoute parler et culpabilise de dormir quand elle peut pas, ou quelque chose du genre.

- Okay ! Maman veut te voir, si tu peux passer.

Seth entraîna la meute avec lui. Ils étaient entre hommes, avec Quil, Embry et Paul. Les autres étaient quelque part en train de traîner dans La Push, ou fourrés chez Emily et Sam, à jouer avec leurs petits.

Ne respectant en rien ce que venait de leur dire Charlie, ils se ruèrent chez les Swan et entrèrent en grand fracas. Jacob se réveilla en sursaut, se plaçant automatiquement en position de défense par rapport à Nessie qui peinait à ouvrir ses grands yeux chocolats. Jacob se détendit en percevant l'odeur de ses amis et en entendant leurs voix. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et s'arrêtèrent devant eux, rougissant devant la scène. En les reconnaissant, un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage endormi de Nessie.

- Hey les mecs ! Dit-elle en se levant.

- Wo Nessie ! T'as changé ! Depuis quand... Depuis quand t'es une fille ?! S'exclama Seth en la détaillant.

- Depuis quand es-tu un connard, Seth Clearwater ?

- Non mais j'veux dire, tu portes un slim, un truc près du corps de fille et apparemment, un soutif. J'te jure Nessie, je t'avais jamais vue aussi féminine, presque...

- On a compris, Seth, le coupa Jacob, voyant que Renesmée devenait toute rouge.

- C'est bon, je rigole mec, je vais te la piquer ta Nessie.

Jacob soupira, Renesmée fixait ses pieds et les Loups se retenaient d'éclater de rire devant l'incompréhension de Seth : Jacob n'avait pas peur qu'il lui prît Nessie, c'était impossible, il voulait juste arrêter de mettre sa bien-aimée mal à l'aise. Après explication durant laquelle les garçons ne purent retenir leur fou rire, Seth proposa aux tourtereaux d'aller se promener dans les bois, une bonne petite chasse leur ferait du bien. Nessie hésitait, elle n'avait pas plus que ça envie de sortir, mais son ventre la taraudait depuis deux jours, elle avait faim. Elle avait besoin de sang frais. Jacob le sentait et même s'il ne se nourrissait pas souvent de chair fraîche, une chasse à l'ancienne avec ses meilleurs amis et sa petite amie ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Je pensais appeler mes parents... Dit Nessie. Je pense qu'ils veulent s'excuser mais n'osent pas m'appeler.

- Tu le feras plus tard, allons d'abord chasser. Ils préféreront te savoir bien nourrie et joyeuse plutôt que le contraire, dit Jacob, devenu sombre.

- D'accord, acquiesça Nessie en se promettant de lui demander pourquoi il avait si subitement changé.

Ils partirent tous vers la forêt qui bordait la maison Swan. Les garçons se changèrent en Loup et se mirent à courir, Renesmée leur laissa quelques secondes d'avance mais n'eut aucun mal à les rattraper. Ils coururent et chassèrent ainsi pendant quatre heures, allant jusqu'à la frontière Canadienne. Ils finirent par rentrer et Charlie les accueillit avec plaisir, voyant des couleurs revenir sur les joues de sa petite-fille. Sue et Leah étaient avec lui. Les Clearwater restèrent dîner avec les Swan avant de rentrer à La Push, cependant Jacob voyait bien dans les yeux de Sue qu'elle mourait d'envie de rester, attendant un signe de Charlie, qui était loin d'être si clairvoyant avec les femmes.

- Je vais appeler Papa et Maman, Jake. Tu peux rester avec Charlie, si tu veux.

- Hum... Avant ça je pense que nous devons parler, Nessie. Maintenant que tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tu dois être prête pour ça.

Renesmée craignait le pire, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ou faire pour le contrarier et se rappela son changement d'attitude, elle se dit que cette conversation n'y était pas étrangère. Elle se maudissait d'avoir réussi à le mettre en colère contre elle, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

- J'te fais la version longue ou la version courte ? Dit Jacob, une fois installé sur le lit.

- Courte, on évaluera les dégâts après.

- T'inquiètes, je te dis ça pour ton bien et mes bras te seront toujours ouvert ! Bon, tu es une gamine pourrie gâtée. Jusqu'à présent t'as toujours été un ange à quelques détails insignifiant près, donc personne ne t'a corrigée. Sauf que là, tu te rebelles, et_ tu vas trop loin._ Si je n'ai pas sauté au cou de ton père quand il t'a claquée, c'était parce que tu le méritais. Je me suis tout de même interposé, de peur que cela dégénère.

Nessie n'aimait pas cette raison, elle n'était pas bonne. Elle n'avait pas mérité sa baffe, elle en était sûre ! Mais c'était Jacob qui avait raison, celui qui avait le plus les pieds sur terre. Il n'avait pas eu l'enfance dorée de Nessie, il avait été élevé à la dure, comme on dit, avec des soeurs plus âgées et un père qui lui préférait la pêche et ses amis. Bella aurait été à même de comprendre son raisonnement, elle qui avait grandi trop vite avec sa mère-enfant. Rosalie ? Une enfance et une jeunesse tout aussi dorées jusqu'au jour fatal. Alice ne se souvenait de rien et les autres... Ils passaient toujours tout à Nessie. Peut-être Jasper, qui avait eu à maîtriser des nouveaux-nés vigoureux et qui avait dû employer la force plus d'une fois.

- Euh... Tu crois ? Pas moi. Pourquoi t'es de son côté ?

- Nessie ! Je suis du tien, pour toujours. C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça. Si tu ne te remets pas un peu en question, tu n'avanceras pas et tu les perdras un à un. Sûrement pas moi, mais tu baisseras dans mon estime... Je t'aime, Renesmée Cullen, mais je me dois de t'ouvrir les yeux...

Les yeux de Nessie semblaient fermés à double tour, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique de Jacob. On lui avait toujours dit que frapper, c'était mal, très mal. Et là, il cautionnait son père qui lui avait donné une gifle ? Incompréhensible.

- Je comprends pas...

- J'le vois bien. Tu as été élevée dans une prison dorée, le genre que tout le monde veut sans savoir qu'à l'intérieur, il y a du mauvais aussi. T'as fait avec jusqu'à présent, maintenant tu veux sortir et voir le monde. C'est ton droit, mais tu ne peux pas enfoncer les portes comme ça, y a des codes, des étapes à respecter, comme pour tout. T'en as brûlé une, voir deux ou trois. Tu dois en subir les conséquences et faire profil bas. Edward s'en veut, tout le monde veut que tu reviennes et c'est ce que tu vas faire, en expliquant que tu as été très bête. Tu vas peut-être même exagérer ta bêtise, pour les amadouer et pouvoir avancer plus vite vers la sortie. Compris ?

- Ouais... Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Elle fit la moue et attrapa son téléphone portable, elle devait désormais mettre en pratique ce que venait de lui expliquer Jacob.

- Jake ?

- Ouais ?

- Ils me manquent...

- Je sais. Ils sont ta famille. Je vais voir les gars à La Push. Prends ton temps, rejoins-nous après si ça te dis. Seth doit me parler, apparemment.

Nessie acquiesça avant de composer le numéro de chez elle. Il faisait nuit noire, à Forks comme à Grand Forks, malgré le décalage horaire. Les Cullen ne dormaient bien évidemment pas et chacun attendait avec impatience l'appel de la cadette. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le téléphone sonna, tout le monde sursauta. Même Alice. Ce fut Bella qui décrocha, elle parla quelques secondes à sa fille puis la passa à Edward. Ce dernier fut tout de suite rassuré au ton que prenait Renesmée, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, au contraire, repentante. Ils parlèrent une petite heure et convinrent que Nessie reviendrait chez eux le surlendemain, un dimanche. Le sourire était revenu sur les lèvres de l'Apollon de l'ex Miss Swan qui demanda à parler à son bébé, comme tout le reste de la famille après elle.

Il était minuit quand Nessie arriva sur la plage de La Push et trouva les gars en pleine discussion autour d'un feu de camps. Il n'y avait plus que des cadavres de nourriture et de boissons, l'intruse s'installa contre Jacob et attendit sagement que la conversation reprît.

- Seth veut venir avec nous à Grand Forks, dit Jake.

- Ce serait cool ! Mais tu vas y faire quoi ?

- Béh j'pensais demander à Carlisle de me trouver un poste d'infirmier dans son hôpital, tu vois... Pas très envie de m'éterniser dans l'État de Washington.

- Ouais, j'comprends. J'ai eu tout le monde, j'aurais su, je lui en aurais parlé tout à l'heure. Je peux les rappeler, ils dormiront pas !

Seth grimaça, il ne voulait tout de même pas déranger. Mais on arrête pas Nessie lancée, elle composa le numéro de Carlisle et lorsqu'il vit celui de sa petite-fille s'afficher sur son portable, il commença à s'inquiéter. Edward lut dans ses pensées et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le coup de la crainte. Cependant tout le monde se calma vite en entendant le ton enjouée de la dernière de la famille. Carlisle lui assura qu'ils accueilleraient Seth avec plaisir et qu'il se débrouillerait pour lui trouver un poste. C'était, d'après lui, une bien maigre compensation pour l'aide précieuse que lui et sa soeur leur avait apporté il y avait de celui plus de sept ans.

- Tout est okay, Seth. Tu rentres avec nous. Esmé te fait une chambre. On dira que t'es un vieil ami.. On verra bien ! Un de plus, un de moins, ils ne verront pas la différence !

Nessie faisait la fille sympa, heureuse de vivre, mais Jacob percevait quelque chose dans sa voix qui prouvait le contraire. Elle était encore toute chamboulée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, sa fierté et son orgueil avaient été blessés, depuis quand s'excusait-elle ? Surtout auprès de ses parents... L'idée faisait son chemin petit à petit dans son cerveau, elle avait compris la logique de Jacob, il lui fallait encore l'assimiler complètement.

Ce soir-là, Rosalie et Emmett étaient de garde pour Lena, toujours pas au courant de ce que les Cullen avaient mis en place. Ils avaient fait un aller-retour à la villa, Alice les avait appelés, Nessie leur manquait et ils voulaient aussi lui parler. Et une fois revenus à leur poste, une fois confortablement installés, non loin de la maison des Cooper, prêts à intervenir s'il y avait quelque danger, un hurlement retentit dans la nuit. Rosalie et Emmett sursautèrent de concert, tournant la tête vers la forêt, vers un endroit vide de toute habitation, vers là d'où venait le cri. Bref, effrayant, profond et... Animal.

**OOO**

**Oh oh, mon sadisme est de retour, téh ! **

**Bon, au prochain chapitre, tout le monde rentre à la maison ;) J'ai décidé que j'allais écrire au moins un chapitre centré sur chaque couple, sauf peut-être Edward/Bella et Nessie/Jake. Le premier a été très bien développé dans les livres de Stephenie Meyer, je continuerai à en parler, à le traiter, mais il n'y aura pas de focus ! Et pour le second, j'en parle assez sans faire un truc vraiment spécial on va dire ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui préférez-vous voir en premier, Jazz/Alice, Rose/Em ou Carlisle/Esmé ?**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, vous aurez en plus le teaser mercredi ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :)**

**Je m'excuse pour le gros retard :S Je m'explique à la fin du chapitre ;)**

**_Chka_ : Tu comprendras à la fin du chapitre, mais je pense que le centrage sur Seth est imminent, le prochain ou le chapitre encore d'après ;) Merci pour tes reviews toujours pleines de réflexion, j'adore ! ;)**

**_Onja_ : Mon sadisme et moi, nous sommes de grands amis ;) Peut-être pas de Lena... ^^**

**_bellardtwilight_ : Merci :)**

**_LAurA0809_ : Merci pour ta review ! J'adore Jazz et Alice donc je pense qu'ils auront droit à chacun un ou plusieurs focus ^^**

**_Lovelly_ : Merci :)**

**_lymiss_-_you_ : Merci ;)**

**OOO**

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre normal des choses, si ce n'était ce cri dans la nuit qui avait fait sursauter Emmett et Rosalie. Plus personne n'en avait entendu, ils avaient passé au crible la forêt sans aucune trace repérable. Jacob avait parlé aux Loups, aucun d'eux n'était venu s'aventurer jusqu'à Grand Forks. Cela restait donc un mystère.

Jacob et Nessie rattrapèrent leur retard du lycée et cette dernière remercia Coleen pour lui avoir pris les cours. Il n'y eut aucune avancée par rapport à Lena et les Dust. Avec toute l'agitation provoquée par le départ de Jake et Nessie, personne n'avait eu ni le coeur ni le temps de lui poser les bonnes questions pour après aller faire des recherches. De plus, l'histoire du hurlement les avait tous mis sur le qui-vive.

- Jake, Nessie ! On va être en retard ! S'exclama Edward. Il y a quatre salles de bain dans cette maison et pourtant, nous sommes presque toujours en retard...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Edward, le rassura Bella. Nous sommes vendredi, il y a beaucoup de retards en général. Les jeunes en ont marre, ils ont envie de week-end. Je dois avouer que moi aussi ! Une bonne petite chasse en amoureux...

- Ce week-end ? Il y a votre soirée entre filles et votre journée boutique... Celui d'après ! Nous n'aurons qu'à aller vers le Labrador, nous serons tranquilles...

- Hum... Parfait...

- Maman ! Papa ! Pas devant moi.

- Tu te gênes pas avec Jake.

Renesmée leva les yeux et, tout en prenant Jake par le bras, se dirigea vers le garage. Elle fut bientôt suivie par tous les autres. Elle se plaça au volant, son père avait promis de lui apprendre à conduire mais, la voyant ainsi, il lui fit signe de passer à l'arrière. Elle lui lança un regard de tueur avant de s'exécuter et de se caler contre Jacob. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue, chacun avait retrouvé sa place et la discussion, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour comprendre l'autre.

Retrouver Lena devant le lycée était devenue une nouvelle habitude. L'humaine était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir trouvé cette nouvelle famille de vampire, elle se sentait de nouveau mieux, malgré l'absence de Damon. Bella le voyait bien et voulait accélérer les recherches au maximum, Lena devait venir dormir à la villa le soir même, une petite soirée pyjama entre filles pour lui changer les idées. Les garçons iraient quelque part, entre eux.

- Alors comment se débrouille votre ami indien là... Seth ? Demanda Lena au déjeuner.

- Très bien ! Tu auras l'occasion de le voir tout à l'heure, il vient nous rendre une petite visite au lycée, lui dit Jacob. Dire que je suis censé être plus vieux que lui... Bah !

- Vous vous ressemblez ?

- Euh... Moi et Clearwater ? Nan.

- Jake ! S'exclama Nessie. Lena, ils ne se ressemblent pas pour nous qui les connaissons super bien mais pour toi... Béh ils sont tous les deux Quileutes, ont grandi au même endroit donc bon...

- D'accord, répondit l'humaine avant de croquer dans sa part de pizza.

Coleen et Margaret avaient les yeux rivés sur la table des Cullen, enviant secrètement Lena. Comment faisait-elle pour les attirer tous ? Margaret était morose, elle sentait que Jacob et elle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pourtant il était avec Nessie. Il la regardait avec cet air amoureux dont chacune était jalouse, et elle le lui rendait bien. A quoi bon continuer à espérer quand aucun espoir n'était permis ? Margaret s'était pourtant fait une raison depuis la dernière fois que son coeur avait été brisé : _plus de mecs_. Cette fois-ci, c'était décidé. Plus jamais. Plus jamais elle ne se laisserait avoir par son traître de coeur : elle l'ignorerait royalement.

Et il fallut retourner en cours. Nessie n'avait pas du tout envie de se séparer de Jacob, elle avait encore trop besoin de lui. Cependant elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute, sa mère la protégeait de son bouclier mental et elle ne voulait pas communiquer ses pensées les plus profondes à son père. Leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés, mais cela restait tout de même tendu quand ils abordaient le sujet « J'aime Jacob ».

- Coleen ? Je voulais te parler de Margaret, si ça ne te gêne pas, dit Renesmée en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras.

- Eum... Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle en a connu d'autres. Elle est juste déçue... Tu sais ce que ça fait... Ou peut-être pas. Elle est de ces filles qui cherchent l'âme soeur et qui croient le croiser souvent... Elle avait peut-être cru trop fort cette fois-ci.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour elle... C'était tendu chez moi, et avec Jacob ça a clashé... Enfin, tu sais.

Coleen acquiesça avec un petit sourire, elle aimait bien Nessie. Cependant elle sentait que ce sourire empreint d'innocence et de joie cachait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas du genre fouineuse, au contraire. Elle avait décidé de laisser les choses venir d'elles-mêmes, d'être gentille avec Renesmée et cette dernière viendrait sûrement lui faire des confidences.

Margaret avait suivi toute la conversation, de loin, cependant elle avait tout entendu. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Renesmée, surtout que cette dernière s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle était tout le contraire de Coleen, beaucoup plus introvertie, elle était très curieuse. Elle avait très bien remarqué les yeux de Coleen qui se plissaient légèrement en détaillant Nessie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était sur une piste.

- Le prof est là, nous devons aller en cours.

Nessie haussa les épaules, visiblement peu motivée mais Coleen l'entraîna avec elle dans la salle de classe. Le cour commença, ennuyeux à mourir. Nessie n'était pas une fille « scolaire », elle préférait étudier sur le terrain, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avec sa famille.

- Mlle Masen, mon cours vous ennuierait-il ?

Nessie releva la tête en sursaut. Elle esquissa un sourire désolé avant de répondre « Oui ». La dernière fois qu'on lui avait posé cette question, elle émanait de Carlisle qui, en entendant la réponse de sa petite-fille, avait éclaté de rire avant de la renvoyer dans la forêt.

Sauf que là, cela ne se passerait pas tout à fait de la même façon. Le professeur se contenait, c'était évident. Il fit signe à une fille du premier rang de se lever, Brittany, si les souvenirs de Nessie étaient exactes.

- Accompagne Mlle Masen dans le bureau du proviseur. Qu'il appelle ses parents, je veux un rendez-vous avec eux. Ce n'est pas normale qu'une jeune fille rate les cours dès la première semaine et sois insolente avec ses professeurs !

Renesmée ramassa ses affaires et suivit Brittany en marmonnant des injures contre le professeur dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom – qui s'en préoccupait, franchement ? Et au moment où les deux jeunes filles passèrent devant une salle de classe, non loin du bureau du proviseur, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Edward, soutenant Bella qui feignait un malaise.

- Mam... Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander cela, Nessie, dit Edward, glacial. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Eh bien...

- ... Au bureau du proviseur, finit Brittany, bavant presque devant le vampire.

- Nous en parlerons à la maison... Viens Bella, je dois t'amener à l'infirmerie. Merci... ?

- Brittany, s'empressa de dire celle-ci avec un immense sourire.

Edward fit un léger mouvement de tête et s'en alla avec Bella, visiblement sur les nerfs. Renesmée le sentait mal, très mal... Elle aurait besoin de toute l'aide d'oncle Jasper pour le calmer. Leurs relations s'étaient améliorées mais avec cette belle bourde... Ça ne risquait pas de continuer en si bon chemin...

Brittany laissa Nessie avec la secrétaire du proviseur qui la fit patienter quelques minutes puis ce fut un homme grand, les cheveux grisonnants et un sourire avenant accrochés au visage l'accueillit.

- Mlle Masen, c'est bien ça ? Entrez je vous pris.

Nessie s'exécuta, pas très rassurée par l'engouement de ce monsieur. Elle prit place sur un vieux siège d'un côté du bureau et il s'installa dans son fauteuil en cuir noir de l'autre côté.

- Je me présente, je suis le proviseur Smith. Alors, pourquoi es-tu là, Renesmée ?

- Euh.. Béh disons que...

- Je sais ce que tu as fait et ton professeur a eu raison de t'envoyer dans mon bureau, cependant je souhaite comprendre ta réaction. Ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne faut pas répondre à ses professeurs ?

- Si... Mais il est du genre... Ennuyant, ce prof-là.

- D'accord... Mais quand tu avais des profs ennuyants dans ton ancienne école, tu faisais quoi ? La même chose ? Ce n'est pourtant pas noté dans ton dossier que tu étais... Que tu répondais ainsi.

Renesmée esquissa un sourire gêné, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. La vérité aurait été mal accueillie, son dossier n'était que pure invention, elle n'était jamais allé à l'école avant cette année. Elle regarda son environnement, un bureau de proviseur classique avec les diplômes, quelques photos où l'on voyait des élèves tenant fièrement une coupe et puis le bureau en bois vernis, la pile de dossiers, une armoire pleine de papiers en tous genre et la plaque « Proviseur Smith ». Trop classique, habituel, comme on le voyait dans les films ou les séries. Nessie n'aimait pas ça, elle qui prônait l'originalité, ce qui n'était pas dur, vue sa nature de demi-vampire, demi-humaine !

- Je sais. Je ne le referais plus.

- Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça, je vais devoir appeler tes parents. Tu préfères que j'appelle qui, ta mère ou ton père ?

Ma grand-mère ou mon grand-père ? Ne put s'empêcher de penser Nessie. Carlisle était à l'hôpital, Esmé était sûrement à la maison en train de plancher sur la décoration de cette dernière. Plutôt Esmé, c'était la plus douce même si Carlisle était un papi gâteau... Qui n'aurait pas le temps de s'étendre sur de telles futilités ! Choix cornélien...

- Ma mère. Elle doit être à la maison.

- Bien, bien...

Mr Smith composa le numéro inscrit sur le dossier de Renesmée et patienta. Il parla finalement avec Esmé qui sembla étonnée de l'appel du proviseur et lui promit de parler de tout cela avec la lycéenne. Il raccrocha enfin, toujours ce même sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Pour cette fois, je laisse passer et je n'ai pas besoin de parler plus à tes parents. Que cela ne se reproduise pas ! Tu peux repartir.

- Je dois aller en classe maintenant ou je n'irai qu'au prochain cour... ?

- Prochain cour. Mieux vaut ne pas trop brusquer ton professeur. Je ne veux pas te revoir pour ce genre d'affaire, tu m'entends Renesmée ?

- Oui oui, monsieur Smith.

- Parfait, tu peux t'en aller.

Renesmée sortit du bureau, un peu honteuse et croisa ses parents dans les couloirs, ils revenaient de l'infirmerie. Les menteurs ! Elle les maudissait en accélérant le pas alors que son père l'attrapa au vol. Il lui passa un savon, demanda des explications et ainsi de suite. La sonnerie retentit et le flot d'élèves les empêcha de continuer leur échange, à la plus grande joie de Nessie qui se hâta vers son cour suivant, qu'elle avait en commun avec Jacob.

- Jake !

- Je sais, Nessie. Coleen vient de me le dire dans les couloirs, quand je ne t'ai pas vue à la sortie. Il a appelé Esmé et Carlisle ?

- Oui. Et j'ai croisé Edward et Bella dans les couloirs...

- Oh ça craint.

- Oui...

Et elle se cala contre Jacob jusqu'à l'arrivée de la prof d'espagnol. Le reste des cours se passa sans autre contre temps, heureusement pour Edward qui n'aurait pas supporté un autre écart venant de sa fille chérie et pourrie gâtée. Seth les rejoignit à la sortie, trop heureux de parader devant Jacob qui refaisait encore des années au lycée pour rien.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Lena, Bella et Edward étaient déjà à plaisanter avec le Loup quand Jacob et Nessie arrivèrent, papotant avec Coleen, Margaret et Matthias. Les deux filles levèrent la tête alors que Renesmée montrait Seth du doigt. Ce dernier se glaça sur place et un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Edward fit de même, comprenant ce qui se passait alors que les autres vampires restaient incrédules.

Margaret prit Coleen par le bras et l'entraîna à l'autre bout du lycée, bien décidée à tenir ses promesses. Seth resta interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

**OOO**

**Pas trop de sadisme pour le coup, je pense ^^**

**Bref, je ne remet pas encore en place le système de review = teaser car je n'ai pas pris d'avance sur mes chapitres. De plus, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi, ni d'inspiration pour cette histoire donc ça n'arrange rien... Je connais la fin, je sais exactement comment tout doit se passer mais je dois désormais le mettre sous forme de mots et de phrases cohérentes pour former des chapitres ^^**

**S'il y a parmi vous des fans de Journal d'un vampire/ Vampire Diaries, j'ai écrit des fics sur la série et les livres, ça m'inspire plus ! Cependant elles sont en anglais, même si ce n'est pas un anglais très recherché et compliqué à comprendre pour des français, il faut quand même avoir des bases :)**

**Ensuite, je pense que cette fic sera ma dernière fic sur Twilight. Le monde des vampires qui brillent au Soleil et boivent du sang animal ne m'intéressent plus vraiment. J'aime toujours autant Jasper, justement à cause de sa sauvagerie et parce que d'après moi, c'est un des rares _vrai_ vampire de Twilight ( un peu comme certains Volturi et James et Victoria ), donc je pourrai peut-être revenir avec un OS sur lui... A voir. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ce revirement, peut-être ai-je grandi ou mûri. J'ai lu des livres et vu des films sur les vampires qui m'ont fait me rendre compte que pour un vampire, boire du sang animal, c'est bête. Et que les vampires _ne_ brillent _pas_ au Soleil, ils se transforment en cendres. Bref, j'arrête mon speech et je vous laisse passer à autre chose x)**

**Bisous**

Nyah-Cullen


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :)**

**A/N : Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, j'ai pris mon temps et je m'en excuse auprès de vous, mes lecteurs et lectrices :S J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! ;)**

**_Alba Cullen-Granger _: J'ai enfin lu Carmilla de Le Fanu ! Je sais, ce n'est pas trop tôt :) Et j'ai beaucoup aimé ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)**

**_Chka_ : Eh oui ;) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais la finir ! Je me suis remise à l'écriture et j'ai pas mal écrit donc je pense qu'elle sera finie avant que je parte en grandes vacances, c'est à dire avant début juillet :)**

**_lymiss-you_ : Merci beaucoup :) Voici la suite ;)**

**_bellardtwilight_ : Merci :)**

**_onja_ : Surprise ;) Tu vas vite le savoir de toutes façons :) Merci ;)**

**OOO**

Renesmée fronça les sourcils, aussitôt imitée par la majorité des Cullen, en voyant la tête que faisait Seth. Emmett était sur le point de demander ce qu'il venait de se passer quand Edward leva une main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Seth ? Le rappela à l'ordre Edward. Nous devrions peut-être rentrer à la villa, ce serait le plus sage. Lena, tu es bien sûr conviée à nous suivre.

Cette dernière hocha la tête alors que Seth montait dans sa voiture. Edward lui fit signe de se placer côté passager, il conduirait, Seth ne semblait pas être en état de prendre le volant sans aucun risque. Tout le monde regrettait de ne pas avoir Edward dans sa voiture, le seul qui aurait pu expliquer aux autres la présente situation.

À peine arrivés à la villa, ils se dirigèrent tous dans le salon et s'installèrent dans les canapés, les couples assis les uns à côté des autres. Carlisle était encore à l'hôpital et lorsqu'elle les vit, Esmé s'interrogea et commença à s'inquiéter : la dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une réunion, c'était à propos de Lena. Tout s'était bien fini mais en général, une histoire ne se répète pas deux fois...

- Seth ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'empressa de demander Alice, curieuse au possible.

- Je... Je crois...

- Il s'est imprégné, trancha Edward. De Margaret, apparemment.

- Mais elle est partie dans l'autre sens ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama Jacob.

- Elle a fui devant moi... Pourquoi ? Se demanda Seth, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Edward grimaça, il avait lu les pensées de Margaret et ce qu'il y avait lu n'annonçait rien de bon pour le Loup. Jacob et Renesmée emmenèrent Seth dans la forêt pour lui changer les idées par une bonne chasse. Jake savait qu'il n'oublierait pas si facilement Margaret, mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose le temps qu'ils trouvent un moyen pour arranger les choses.

- Elle ne veut pas de lui, dit Edward. Lorsqu'elle l'a vu, elle a ressenti un truc vraiment fort mais je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour le fourrer dans un coin de son esprit pour l'oublier. C'est très bizarre qu'elle soit capable de faire ça...

- Elle aurait des habilités anormales ? Demanda Alice.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle a sûrement vécu des épreuves assez dures et elle a désormais la capacité de mettre de côté certaines choses. Tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorons, Lena ?

- Je ne pense pas... Je ne connais pas très bien Margaret. Je sais que ses parents vivent à Chicago et qu'ils lui payent des études ici. Pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée. Renesmée devrait demander à Coleen, elle en saura plus que moi.

Edward fit un mouvement de la tête et se leva pour aller chercher Renesmée. Personne ne pensa à interroger Lena sur Damon et les Dust, pourtant le vampire et sa famille ne quittaient pas son esprit. Elle n'osa pas ramener le sujet sur le tapis : les Cullen avaient d'autres soucis en ce moment qui étaient peut-être plus pressants parce que plus récents. Edward était déjà loin lorsque Lena pensa à cela, il ne put donc pas être au courant de l'état de désarroi dans lequel se trouvait Lena. Cette dernière dit au revoir aux Cullen et s'en alla juste après leur petite discussion, elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre parler des problèmes de coeur du Loup et préférait repartir broyer du noir et travailler chez elle.

Edward parla avec Jacob et Renesmée et ils préparèrent un plan pour apprendre plus sur Margaret et l'obligeait à se retrouver seule avec Seth. Le lendemain, après les cours, Nessie inviterait Coleen et Margaret à aller prendre un café entre filles dans le Starbucks du centre ville. A ce moment-là, Nessie enverrait un sms à Jacob l'air de rien et Edward, Seth et Jasper débarqueraient aussitôt. Les deux vampires permettraient à Seth et aux autres d'analyser les réactions de Margaret et de savoir ce qu'il se passait en elle pour qu'elle se refuse à Seth.

Tout était censé se passer comme sur des roulettes. C'était en oubliant Lena et sa déprime à cause des Dust et le mystérieux cri de l'autre soir. Alice et Jasper étaient de surveillance ce soir-là. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la chambre de Lena. Ça sentait la déprime à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils allèrent frapper à sa fenêtre ensemble et elle leur ouvrit, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Alice la serra dans ses bras et ne fit qu'accentuer les pleurs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait une peau si froide ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit un vampire, comme eux ?

- Tout va bien aller, Lena. Calme-toi. Nous sommes là, tu sais.

Jasper envoya des ondes apaisantes et Lena arrêta de pleurer. Ils s'installèrent tous sur son lit et parlèrent. Jasper fit le pitre, pour une fois. Alice resta elle-même et raconta ses aventures de _serial_ _shoppeuse_ qui firent rire aux éclats la jeune miss Cooper qui en avait bien besoin.

- Tu veux dire que tu as mis un oeil au beurre noir à Lauren Conrad pour une paire de bottes Chanel ? J'y crois pas une seconde !

- Et pourtant. Si tu voyais comment elle me regarde lorsqu'on se croise dans les boutiques...

- J'étais là, je te jure que c'est la vérité. J'ai dû attraper Alice pour qu'elle n'envenime pas plus les choses.

- Mais j'ai eu ma paire de bottes ! Je te les montrerai. Je ne les ai portées qu'une seule fois, je veux les garder rien que pour me rappeler la tête que faisait Lauren !

Lena éclata de rire mais son rire fut couvert par un bruit qui leur glaça le sang. Ils s'arrêtèrent de respirer et leurs regards se portèrent sur la baie vitrée où flottait au vent les rideaux en organza blanc. Jasper se leva en faisant signe aux filles de rester là où elles étaient, cependant c'était contraire aux principes d'Alice Cullen que de laisser les hommes prendre tous les risques alors qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'encaisser les coups.

Jasper passa la tête par la fenêtre et scruta les alentours, aucune trace d'un animal dangereux de quelconque nature. Alice le rejoignit et fit de même. Un nouveau hurlement les fit sursauter. Ce n'était ni Jake ni Seth, ils en étaient sûr. C'était le hurlement d'un animal agonisant, souffrant les milles et un tourments de l'Enfer. Un hurlement à vous hérisser les poils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lena d'une petite voix inquiète.

- Nous ne savons pas... Nous rentrons à la villa. Nous ne te laissons pas là. Prends de quoi te changer et écris un mot à tes parents. Tu passes la nuit avec nous et nous déciderons demain si tu dois rester avec nous ou pas.

- Mais... Et ma famille ? Ils ne risquent rien j'espère ?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Jasper, sur la défensive. Fais vite, nous devons arriver à la villa au plus vite.

- Jasper, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Elle sortit en même temps un sac et y fourra quelques affaires. Jasper ne répondit pas. Lena était de plus en plus inquiète et aucune onde apaisante ne venait la rassurer.

- Alice ? Tenta-t-elle.

- Il y a un animal inconnu qui rôde par ici. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est mais ne ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal comme un simple loup.

- Surnaturel ? Loup-garou ?

- Aucune idée. Jake et Seth ne savent pas non plus. Nous devons organiser quelque chose pour le découvrir mais nous ne te laissons pas seule sans surveillance. Tu es prête à partir ?

- Oui.

Alice prit le sac de Lena et Jasper la prit sur son dos. Ils coururent à travers la forêt en y mettant toute leur force, ils ne tenaient pas à faire une mauvaise rencontre avec la bête. Ils retrouvèrent toute la maisonnée en émoi, chacun était sur ses gardes.

- Vous aussi vous avez entendu..., constata Carlisle. Vous avez bien fait d'amener Lena. Jasper, je te laisse la parole, à toi de décider ce que nous faisons.

Jasper lâcha Lena qui toucha terre et elle prit son sac que lui tendait Alice. Jasper resta pensif quelques secondes puis exposa son idée. Ils se sépareraient en deux groupes. Le premier resterait à la maison et surveillerait les environs. Le second irait en patrouille dans la forêt pour découvrir ce qu'était ce mystérieux animal. Lena, Nessie, Jake, Rosalie, Esmé et Carlisle resteraient à la villa tandis que les autres patrouilleraient. Nessie était totalement contre ce plan : elle voulait se battre et traquer la bête. Mais sa famille semblait contre cette idée.

- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je dois toujours être la petite chose à protéger ? Je sais me battre ! Vous m'avez appris et... et...

- Justement. Nous te laissons la protection de Lena et de la maison, ce qui est une tâche importante, argumenta Edward.

- Genre ! De toutes façons, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Merci Jasper.

- Nessie. Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi...

Nessie marmonna et chercha l'appui de Jacob qui l'ignorait. Doublement vexée, elle ne trouva personne qui soit de son côté. Le groupe se scinda en deux et chacun s'occupa de sa tâche.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir soutenue ? Lança Nessie à Jacob.

- Et pourquoi t'aurais-je soutenue dans ton attitude de petite princesse ? Je comprends que tu aies envie de te battre mais ce n'est pas un jeu, Renesmée. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire et tu pourrais être blessée, voire pire. Ceux qui sont partis sont des guerriers aguerris. Ils sont guidés par Jasper qui a connu plus de batailles que nous tous réunis. Je veux que tu comprennes ça et que tu l'acceptes. Tu iras te battre, un jour. Mais pas encore, pas tant que nous ne savons pas ce que nous affrontons, pas tant que ce ne sera pas essentiel.

- Mais je me sens prête.

- Tu ne l'es pas encore tout à fait. Va te reposer, j'irai après. Lena dort dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, tu peux prendre la tienne.

Nessie embrassa Jacob et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle ferma ses yeux chocolats et s'endormit. Jacob ne la réveilla pas et préféra rester toute la nuit éveillé plutôt que de lui ôter du sommeil. Les vampires rentrèrent à la villa vers cinq heures et demi du matin. Bella monta réveiller Lena et Nessie, elle savait qu'elles n'apprécieraient pas de ne pas avoir été mises au courant.

- Nous avons trouvé des empreintes dans le sol. La bête n'a pas eu le temps de les effacer comme la dernière fois mais elle a pris soin de couvrir ses traces, je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs, expliqua Jasper. Ce n'est pas un vampire ni un métamorphe mais bel et bien un _loup-garou_. J'en ai croisé un, il y a longtemps de cela, avec Maria. On a eu beaucoup de mal à en venir à bout... Nous verrons demain s'il y a eu des victimes, ce que je crains le plus. Il faudra prévoir la prochaine pleine lune et surveiller la forêt. Lena, si tu peux, tu iras passer la pleine lune en dehors de la ville avec tes parents. Toute votre maison empeste le vampire, d'après Jake, ce qui n'est pas bon pour vous. Et la prochaine fois, Nessie, nous aurons besoin de toi ainsi que de toute la meute des Quileutes.

- Ils viendront, assura Seth. Je dois aller me préparer pour l'hôpital, je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Je vais faire de même, dit Carlisle. Nous prenons notre tour à 7h et la route peut prendre du temps.

- Lena, je te ramène chez toi, dit Jasper. Pas besoin d'inquiéter plus tes parents, le Loup-garou est rentré chez lui, le Soleil se lève. Va chercher tes affaires.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Alice en suivant Lena à l'étage.

Lena n'avait pas éparpillé ses affaires, elle avait juste posé son portable sur la commode d'Alice et son sac au pied du lit. La veille, elle était arrivée un peu la tête en vrac et la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, elle n'avait pas fait attention à toutes les photos accrochées pèle-mêle au-dessus de la commode. Elle prit quelques minutes pour jouer les indiscrètes et observer les visages souriants des Cullen. Alice la vit et s'approcha d'elle, commentant les images.

- Là, c'était la semaine qui a suivi notre arrivée dans la famille Cullen, la photo n'est pas très nette mais elle est très précieuse. Oh ! Et là c'est notre mariage à Florence, dans le Duomo. On a dû réserver des mois à l'avance et payer une fortune mais c'était magique... Là c'est la photo des cents ans d'Edward, il faisait un peu la tête mais quelques années plus tard, le revoici avec Bella, à leur mariage. J'avais fait du bon travail quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

- D'après ce que je vois, si ! Bella est sublime... Elle avait été transformée là, non ?

- Même pas ! C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle... Elle est toujours, bien sûr ! Regarde cette photo, c'est Nessie, elle n'avait même pas deux jours. Bella était encore en transformation...

- Et là, c'est qui ? La photo est sacrément trouble...

- Le blond, c'est Jasper, avec son frère. La photo date de 1860, une des premières ! Il l'a toujours gardée et nous avons essayé de la reproduire, en vain. Les frères Whitlock ! Conclut Alice en prenant la photo entre ses doigts avec un grand sourire.

Cependant Lena ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Whitlock... Elle connaissait ce nom pour l'avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises chez les Dust. Les Cullen lui avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé les Dust. Évidemment, ils avaient changé de nom de famille. Et repris l'originel.

**OOO**

**Encore une fin sadique mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Samedi prochain vous aurez la suite sans faute ! Peut-être même demain, si je l'ai finie ! ;) Et si vous êtes très inspirés pour rédiger de super reviews ;D**

**Sinon, j'ai à peu près évaluer combien de chapitres cette fic durera. Normalement, il y aura une vingtaine de chapitres en tout. J'ai une petite idée pour la faire durer qui ajouterais cinq chapitres de plus cependant je veux d'abord finir l'histoire principale d'abord avant de me lancer là-dedans ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :)**

**_Onja_ : Eeeh oui ! Toujours aussi sadique :D **

**_Chka_ : Merci beaucoup ;D **

**_Bellardtwilight_ : Merci :)**

**_emichlo_ : Merci :)**

**OOO**

Cela prit quelques secondes à Alice pour réaliser que Lena s'était figée sur place. Elle était trop absorbée dans la contemplation des photos qui retraçaient des années de bonheur. Edward était déjà à la porte, les autres sur les talons.

- Lena, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je pense que nous avons une nouvelle piste pour retrouver les Dust, commença Edward. Ou devrais-je dire, les _Whitlock_.

- Lena ? Demanda Alice en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. C'est vrai ?

- Ils m'ont montré des photos, des vieilles cartes d'identité, ils parlaient du futur, du nom qu'ils prendraient ou plutôt reprendraient et... Oui. Whitlock. Je m'en souviens.

Jasper s'approcha de Lena, intrigué et abasourdi. Il prit la photo des mains d'Alice et la fixa quelques secondes. Non, Lena devait se tromper. Pas Whitlock, c'était impossible...

- Comment s'appelait le plus ancien ? De quel époque était-il ? D'où venait-il ?

- Euh... Zack. Il disait avoir dans les 160 ans et qu'il était du Sud des USA. Je ne me souviens pas très bien, désolée...

- Serait-ce possible que Zack ne soit qu'un diminutif et que son prénom soit en réalité Zachariah ?

- Peut-être... Pourquoi ?

- Mon frère s'appelait Zachariah Whitlock. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi et il ressemblait à notre père alors que je ressemble à notre mère. C'est la seule photo que j'ai de lui. En aurais-tu ? Tu nous as montré Damon mais pas le reste de la famille.

Lena acquiesça, elle en avait chez elle. Jasper ainsi que toute la famille Cullen alla s'entasser dans la petite chambre de Lena. Celle-ci fouilla dans ses tiroirs pendant cinq bonnes minutes qui parurent une éternité aux êtres surnaturels présents. Elle finit par sortir la fameuse photo qu'elle avait tenté de reléguer loin d'elle, pour oublier plus facilement. Jasper s'en saisit avec rapidité et la détailla.

- C'est Zachariah. Je suis formel. Mais comment... ? Mon frère. Comment ne nous sommes-nous pas croisés depuis le temps ? Comment a-t-il été transformé et par qui ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit à ce propos...

Lena était extrêmement gênée et ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et maudissait en ce moment Edward qui lui faisait des signes amicaux. Fichu vampire avec ses fichus dons vampiriques !

- Nous allons te laisser tranquille, Lena, finit par dire Esmé. Nous rentrons à la villa si tu as besoin de nous. Je pense que nos recherches vont bien aboutir et que les informations que Jasper a sur son frère et toi sur la famille vont nous permettre de les retrouver en un rien de temps !

- D'accord. Merci.

Et ils partirent. Lena se posa sur son lit, en attendant que toute la maisonnée ne se réveille et commença à réviser un probable examen de mathématiques, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Cependant son esprit ne voulait pas se concentrer sur les formules, les Dust étaient omniprésents. Elle revoyait Damon qui entrait dans sa chambre le soir et la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter ou juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. Elle revoyait Eric et Gabrielle qui arrêtaient de se peloter quand elle entrait avec Damon dans la pièce et qu'ils leur lançaient un regard complice avec de recommencer de plus belle. Elle aurait voulu revenir à ces moments et en profiter au maximum, s'imprégner de tout pour ne rien oublier...

- Jasper ! Calme-toi !

- Je ne comprends pas... C'est... C'est illogique ! Ça ne peut pas être Zachariah ! Mon frère est _mort_, il y a des années de cela ! Mon frère n'a _pas_ pu être transformé en vampire... Alice ! Non, c'est impossible...

- Pourtant, je crois que c'est la réalité, Jazz. Écoute, nous devons nous concentrer. Le seul moyen de tirer tout cela au clair est de les retrouver. Jazz, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Il acquiesça en respirant bruyamment, il voulait se calmer mais n'y arrivait pas. Il avait fait le deuil de sa famille il y avait des années de cela. Maintenant, son frère réapparaissait comme par magie... C'était si bizarre. Pour Jasper, les Cullen étaient sa famille depuis plusieurs décennies et dans son esprit, cela devait continuer pour le restant de l'éternité. Un frère... Il aurait donc un frère de sang et des neveux. Des descendants, des hommes de son sang autre que son père et son frère... ça le troublait.

- J'appelle J Jenks, finit-il par dire avant de sortir à grand pas de la villa en sortant son téléphone portable.

- Nous devrions faire des recherches nous aussi, conclut Alice. On refait comme l'autre jour quand on cherchait juste les Dust ?

- D'accord, acquiesça Edward. Nessie, Jake, vous devriez peut-être aller vous préparer et déjeuner.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine tandis que le reste de la famille partit chercher les ordinateurs pour travailler. Ils oublièrent complètement Seth et Margaret. Leur « piège » devait avoir lieu l'après-midi mais vu la tournure que prenaient les événements, il serait repoussé à plus tard : ils avaient tous oubliés, sauf Seth. Edward entendit ses pensées et le comprenait mais là, l'urgence était de retrouver le frère de Jasper, sinon ce dernier deviendrait fou en un rien de temps. Il parlerait à Nessie et Jazz, pour voir s'ils étaient toujours prêts à mettre leur plan en pratique, mais pas maintenant, dans la matinée.

La matinée en question fut marquée par l'absence en cours de Jasper Hale. Son fan club féminin se désola et lançait des regards noirs à Alice qui n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention : elle essayait en vain de joindre Jazz sur son portable. Elle ne voyait pas son avenir, elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler et elle commençait à drôlement s'inquiéter. Pendant la pause de midi, elle était partie à sa recherche, suivie par Edward et Emmett. Les autres voulaient la suivre, cependant ils ne voulaient pas alerter plus que nécessaire la population locale.

- Carlisle ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me prescrire quelque chose contre l'anxiété s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Seth. C'est à cause de Margaret ? Ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils mettront le plan en application, mais pas aujourd'hui. Jasper est trop bouleversé pour mener à bien n'importe quel plan. Tu es sûr de vouloir des médicaments ? Demanda Carlisle en sortant son bloc de prescription. Je comprends que tu te sentes horriblement mal, mais ce n'est pas la solution. Ton travail et ton comportement risquent d'être fortement affectés, et ce dans le mauvais sens.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Carlisle. C'est pire que tout. Pire que la mort ce que je ressens. Elle ne veut _pas de moi_. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à me dépecer vivant, bout par bout tout en étalant sur les plaies béantes de l'acide sulfurique. J'ai mal, Carlisle. Horriblement mal.

Carlisle lui fit une prescription pour des anxiolitiques, les moins forts du marché. Il craignait une addiction à ces petites pilules miracles pour certains, mais pour Seth, il avait surtout peur que son travail en soit victime et qu'il ne réussisse pas comme il le mériterait. Il devrait en parler à Edward et Jasper, le plan devrait être mis en application le plus tôt possible.

- Jazz ! Mais tu étais où ? Je me suis inquiétée ! S'écria Alice en trouvant Jasper dans la forêt.

Il était de dos. Il se retourna au son de sa voix et Alice retint un cri d'effroi. Jasper était couvert de sang et vu l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui, le sang était humain. Ses prunelles étaient écarlates et en y regardant de plus près, on voyait le corps inanimé d'un campeur non loin de Jasper. Alice coupa automatiquement sa respiration et se jeta sur Jasper. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais les larmes ne voulaient pas venir. Il avait fait une rechute, il avait tué de nouveau. Il allait s'en vouloir, ils allaient devoir partir loin de la civilisation pour le réhabiliter.

- Je suis là, Jasper, je suis là... Je serai toujours là. Tout va bien aller, mon amour. Je te le promets. Je vais m'occuper de tout...

- Alice... J'ai... J'ai tué.

- Oui, Jasper. C'est grave mais on va partir, on va se débrouiller... On va...

- On ne peut pas abandonner Lena, dit-il, parfaitement conscient.

- D'accord... Oui... Oh Jasper !

- Alice, je vais bien. Je... C'est mal. Mais je vais bien et je vais me contrôler.

Jasper semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens et lucide, ce qui dépassait la logique d'Alice. Il avait commis un meurtre, il devrait être rongé par le remords et la culpabilité, ce qui n'était pas le cas, apparemment. Il s'était nourri, il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire et il se sentait mieux, désormais. Edward et Emmett le comprenaient, ils avaient déjà tué par le passé et savaient qu'à la place de Jasper, ils n'auraient pas su se contrôler si un humain s'était trouvé sur leur chemin.

- Alice, ramène-le à la maison, nous nous occupons du corps. On se retrouve en cours. Jasper, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes à la maison, au moins pour la journée.

- D'accord, Edward. À tout à l'heure.

Alice et Jasper rentrèrent à la villa où ils retrouvèrent Esmé qui s'alerta en voyant l'état de Jasper. Ce dernier la rassura aussitôt et monta prendre une douche bien méritée. Alice s'affala dans le canapé. Il avait rechuté. Il avait tué un homme et elle n'avait pas été là pour l'en empêcher, pour l'épauler. Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Lorsque Jasper redescendit, Esmé s'était isolée dans son bureau, elle travaillait sur l'isolation sonore de la maison. Il trouva Alice sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il sentait sa culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être selon lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste mon lutin ?

- Je n'ai pas été là quand tu avais besoin de moi. Et tu as commis l'irréparable par ma faute.

- Alice ! C'est ma faute si je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je regrette amèrement d'avoir pris cette vie cependant je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable pour ce crime. C'est _ma_ faute. Tu m'entends ? Mais d'un autre côté, je vais mieux désormais. Ce sang m'a délivré d'une certaine façon, je me sens d'attaque pour encore des siècles ! Nous allons retrouver les Dust, je reviendrai au lycée après-demain et tout ira mieux.

- Si tu le dis...

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devrait retourner en cours, elle serait en retard sinon. Jasper s'installa devant sa console de jeux et Alice prit son tout dernier cabriolet. La vitesse et le vent dans ses cheveux lui fit du bien. Les cours l'ennuyèrent profondément, comme le reste de la famille Cullen. Renesmée aurait tout donné pour effrayer ses profs au point qu'ils ne la réprimandent plus pour ses écarts de conduite, mais elles savaient que ses parents le sauraient et qu'il y aurait des conséquences désagréables pour elle.

- Edward, Jasper, je peux vous parler ? Demanda Carlisle lorsque tout le monde fut rentré à la villa.

Les deux vampires suivirent le patriarche jusque dans son bureau. Ils s'assirent en face de lui et il commença à parler. Il leur exposa le comportement qu'il avait observé chez Seth depuis le matin et leur dit qu'il fallait désormais agir et _vite_.

- Je pourrais le faire demain, mais sans toi, Jazz. Il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque avec les humains présents dans le café.

- Okay. Mais comment ferons-nous pour les sensations ? Je pourrai l'influencer et lui faire baisser la garde avec mes pouvoirs.

- Il a raison, c'est un point non négligeable, Edward.

- Après-demain donc ? Tu seras prêt, Jazz ?

- J'espère et je pense, oui. Il ne faudra pas qu'un humain se coupe devant moi, ce serait dommage. Je me gaverai de sang animal et couperai ma respiration.

Ils conclurent donc qu'ils exécuteraient leur plan le surlendemain. Edward et Jasper l'annoncèrent à toute la famille et Seth sembla se détendre d'un coup. Margaret et lui seraient bientôt réunis... Elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour le fuir, il devait lui prouver qu'il était digne de son amour.

**OOO**

**Bon, pour une fois que je poste le jour que je dis que je vais poster, tout va bien :D **

**Prochain chapitre, samedi prochain ;)**

**Lâchez-vous en commentaires, je vous fais confiance pour ça ;)**

**Bisous **

**Nyah-Cullen**


End file.
